PĔHŁĮ BÂÃŔ
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: Hey Everyone... This is my first fic with a unique n new idea... includes DaReya, AbhiRika, SachVi n RajRa... going to introduce a new couple, NikhAra... hope you like them... ;) Please Read and Review...
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS INTRO...**

**GUYS...**

**DAYA:** he is an orphan, childhood friend cum brother of Abhi, adopted by abhijeet parents, education with Abhi n Tarika, best friends with Tarika since school days, die hard fan of football, sports coach for university team in mumbai

**ABHIJEET:** lives with his parents in Manali, completed education in Mumbai with Daya n Tarika, love interest in Tarika, engineering professor in ROYAL FIELD UNIVERSITY OF MANALI.

**SACHIN:** born and bought up in kashmir, father is an army colonel who wanted his son to be an army but he denied and chose aeronautical engineering instead, he is in second year and a very good athlete and star player of foot ball team in ROYAL FIELD UNIVERSITY OF MANALI, girls die on him n for his charm but he is allergic to all girls, he lives with his cousin sister in a apartment just near the uni, love interest in Purvi.

**RAJAT:** he is new student from mumbai joined second year in aeronautical engineering 2nd year ROYAL FIELD UNIVERSITY OF MANALI. he also holds distinguish records in sports state played of Bangalore football team, having a secret which no one knows, is someone going to know it or it is going to stay a secret?

**O-O-O-O**

**GIRLS:**

**SHREYA:** sweet, simple n naughty, lives in girls hostel, Purvi, childhood friends n neighbors, can do anything for each other, a journalism student in ROYAL FIELD UNIVERSITY OF MANALI with Purvi, has no love interest till now

**TARKIA:** love interest of Abhi n vice versa, a very good friend of Daya, has no family so lives with her adopted father, assistant professor and lab in charge in medical college, very good with chemicals, also has a unique connection with Shreya, Purvi n Kaira.

**PURVI:** an orphan, is supported by Shreya's family in every way, love interest of Sachin n vice versa, best friends with Shreya, holds a friendly bond with Tarika n Kaira, studies the same as Shreya (journalism)

and now my OC **KAIRA:** shy n reserved, cousin sister of Sachin, lives with him in a apartment near ROYAL FIELD UNIVERSITY OF MANALI, only parent her father lives abroad, helps her only financially, a classmate of hers, vaibhav who has a crush on her, friends with only Shreya, Purvi n Tarika, has got something hidden from everyone, even herself

**O-O-O-O**

**OTHERS:**

**PRINCIPAL PRADYUMAN:** principal of ROYAL FIELD UNIVERSITY OF MANALI controls all three field of arts&amp;science, medical and engineering of the university. his son is in Mumbai because of some issues going in between him n his son, considers all his students his children, he is just like a cocount, bahr se sakht but andr se bht naram

**SALUNKHE SIR:** head of medical college in ROYAL FIELD UNIVERSITY OF MANALI, still unmarried because of love of science, considers Tarika n Kaira as his daughters, irritated by Abhijeet mostly...

**O-O-O-O**

**PAIRINGS:**

Daya/Shreya (DaReya)

Abhijeet/Tarika (AbhiRika)

Sachin/Purvi (SachVi)

Rajat/Kaira (RajRa)

**O-O-O-O**

**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone... I am not new to FF but yeah i m new in writing... I know there are going to be mistakes in this chapter but I m trying hard to improve my writing... the credit of this story goes to katiiy... she is the one who encouraged me n helped me to write this... whatever u r reading 50% of the credit goes to her...

Now on with the story... Please Review whether positive or negative...

**O-O-O-O**

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a bright morning still the sun shine makes a shy smile by hiding in clouds, the place was mountainous filled beautiful daughter of nature, the river flow as falls and make the surrounding more beautiful. The campus was shown with board **ROYAL FIELD UNIVERSITY OF MANALI**. The guy smiled with the name as its the place which he wanted to reach, he came in with a trolley and back pack, coolers in head and blue jean and white full hand t shirt which he lift till wrist fast track watch with evercharming smile.

Same time in open place of canteen, three girls were sitting and chatting each one was so beautiful in each way, one is soft and sharmili with long hairs and salawar kamiz of pink with full netted hand. Her look is so calm with wide dark blue eyes with simple smile Girl: "Kaira" (she looked the one who called her)

She is also not less in beauty but in opposite ways. Her eyes represent boldness attitute in tone with blue jean and sleeveless top with pony without makeup.

Kaira: no 'Purvi' iss bar nahi hum nahi aaein gein uss ride pe. Hume dar lagta hai.

The third girl looking there silly fight, how Purvi trying to convince poor Kaira for mountain climbing which she completely opposed off, she looks cute with hair till her neck with beautiful eyes with jean and short kurti like top.

Kaira pleadingly: Shreya samjao na isse

Yaar woh kon hai?" Someone shouted... (All three turned there attention towards the voice)

"yeh yahan kaise?" Kaira murmured.

"tum ne kuch kaha?" Shreya asked

"arey yeh kaise kuch kahe gi? woh tou iss bande ko dkh k iss pe fida ho gayi... hai na?" Purvi said, winking naughtily.

"kea bol rhi hai tu Purvi? tjhe lgta hai k Kaira aisa krr skti hai?" Shreya said shockingly

"mjhe pta hai yeh yeh aisa kuch nhn kr skti Shreya... mein tfree krr rhi hun tu chill kr..." Purvi replied

"haan but phr bhi tmhein aise nhn bolna chahiye tha... Kaira ko bura lg jaata tou?" Shreya was still not convinced...

"Shreya hume bura nhn lga... sachi... tum donon mt laro.." Kaira hastily replied as she thought the two best friends are going to fight just because of her...

"arey kaira tum itni masoom ho... hum donon ka tou yeh roz ka hai... larna roothna phr manana..." Shreya tried to relaxed her as she knew k Kaira choti se choti baat ko le kr bhi bht pareshaan ho jaati hai..

Kaira: "ap dono bhi na hum dargaye... Acha ab hum chalte hain kuch reports prepare karni hai hum library ja rahe hain shaam ko milte hain (she said in hurry collected her things)

Purvi(naughtily): "shaam ko kahan bhagegi meri bulbul tujhe mein mountain climbing kiye bina nahi chodungi."

Kaira: "hum nahi ayege tum bhaiya ko lechalo." ( She said with naughty grin and ran from there)

Purvi: "bheegi billi ruk. tu dekh abb mein kea krti hun...( by the time she ran laughing, Purvi about to get up but Shreya held hand)

Shreya: "aare usse chodo na wo tho aadha din library mein hi kat ti hai."

Purvi: "uff yeh doctor nahi librarian banegi... 'keetabi keeda' hai bilkul apne bhai pe gayi hai." ( Shreya smirked)

Same time the guy came to them.

'arey Purvi woh tou yahein aa rha hai!' Shreya exclaimed

'woh kon?' Purvi inquired

'arey woh..' Shreya couldn't finish her sentence as he approached them. same charming man who the girls exclaimed of, he came front of girls in much polite manner.

'Hello girls. mera naam Rajat hai aur mein engineering 2nd year ka new entry hun.. kea aap mjhe batha sakthe hai principal ka office kahan hai?' he asked with smile

Purvi and Shreya first looked at each other suddenly a mischievous grin passed on purvi's face looks towards the new comer who was waiting for their answer.

Shreya about to say "take left" Purvi interpreted

'yeah sure... we would like to you...' Purvi replied sweetly "go straight take left and take right and second left" (Shreya looked surprised, while Purvi made her face so innocent"

Rajat with confused smile "oh thank you girls" left the place

while Shreya "Purvi wo rasta to forest area jathe hai usse galat raste kyun bataya"

Purvi with naughty smile" tab hi maza hai meri jaan"

Shreya looked at grin and joined in laugh with her because of ragging of the new entry...

**O-O-O-O**

'yaar tu meri baat kyun nhn smjh rha hai?' an irritated voice over the phone said.

'tum nhn smjh rhe ho... agr meri baat maan lo ge tou msla kea hai Daya?' the other person seemed more irritated than the first one.

'Abhi smjha kr yaar. aise kaise mein wahan aa skta hun? yahan muje itni sare kaam hai sab ko chodke wahan kaise aasakthi hoon, mera job hai yahan mera student mera academy sabko kya jawab dungi mei thoda samja kar meri bhai' Daya calmly tried to explain.

'mjhe kuch nhn smjhna... acha mere liye na sahi maa papa ke liye tho aaa jao. bht yaad krte hain woh tmhein.' Abhijeet tried his emotional blackmailing part

'kea yaar Boss jb dkho maa aur papa ki dhamki de kr emotional kr dete ho. per yaar mein nhn aa sktaa na. acha tu ek kaam kar maa aur papa ko kuch dinon k liye apne paas bula leta hun. kuch din reh lein gein mere saath bhi unne bi acha kagege aur muje bi kya kehthe ho' Daya flopped Abhijeet's plan smartly.

abhijeet never giving up "Dekh Daya agr tu nhn aaya na tou mjh se baat mt krna. yaar hum sab yahan hai teri puri pariwar yahan manali mei hai tum wahan mumbai mei akele kya kar rahe ho, pehle bola padai yahan hui hai kuch din keliye sports academy mei rahkar ajatha hoon bus 6 mehne mei ajaougi, issliye tume wahan akele chodke ayana mei per ab tho pure 5 saal hogay per tum yahan aneke naam hi nahi lerahe ho, peechle bar kya kaha bus 6 mehne mei ajaogi sab kaam katam karke, dek ab tera dead line katam chup chap nikalo" he said in elder brother orderly tone... "dek yahan tera job bi finalized hogay jaise tum chata ho waise hi sports field mei wo bi wahi royal university jismei mei bi hoon bus tum yahan aneke entuzar .tum yahan akar students ko apni football practice dena" abhijeet tried his best in convencing

'yaar Abhi mein nhn aana chahta mumbai chod ke tu baar baar ek hi baat mt kr.'

'kyun nhn aana chahte Daya? kahein meri bhabhi ko nahi pata di wahan?' Abhijeet teased Daya with naughty tone.

'Abhi agr iss waqt hum mobile pe baat nhn kr rhe hota aur tu mere saamne hota tho dektha mein kea krta..."

'Kea yaar Daya kbb se keh rha hun koi larki psnd krle lekn nhn sahab ko tou koi psnd hi nhn aati. ktni larkiyaan pagal hain tere peechhe lekn tu hai k...'(he huffed)

Daya interepted Abhijeet: 'Acha tou abb smjha tjh se aur zyaada doori brdasht nhn ho rhi na Tarika bhabhi se?' now it was Daya's time to tease Abhi.

'tum b naa...' Abhijeet blushed. 'aisa kuch nhn hai Daya.'

'Aisa hi hai Abhi. agr maa ne nhn kaha hota k hum donon ki shaadi saath mein hogi tou abb tk tere 2-3 bachey bhi hote... hai na..'

Now Abhijeet was really embarrassed. 'Acha Daya abhi mjhe class leni hai. mein tjh se baad mein bt krtaa hun. aur haan yahan shift hoja tu Manali. Kahan Mumbai mein akela rehta hai tu. chal abhi rkhta hun...' Abhi ended the call before listening to the other side's reply.

'yeh Abhi bhi na... chalo surprise rakthe hai...' Daya smiled mischievously to himself.

On the other hand, Abhijeet reached his home after the day at college ended and was very shocked as soon as the door was opened.

**O-O-O-O**

A/N: How is it guys? i know it is not very good but I m trying really hard to improve. Please tell me what u liked n what u didnt...

Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone... wow... i really didn't thought that I would receive such a nice n warm welcome. Thank you sooo much everyone for ur encouraging reviews. n I just want to warn u about one thing. the starting of this story is going to be somewhat slow, so just bear it... I will try my best to increase the pace of story in upcoming chapters. n haan... ek aur baat... this chapter is a good news for SachVi fans n a bad news for AbhiRika n DaReya fans... Sorry about that...

Now on with the story... Please Review whether negative or positive.

**O-O-O-O**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was a long corridor with a glass door at the very end which was the entrance to the forest. actually it is not a forest... it is more a botanical garden which has been given the look of a forest by the pricipal of the university. medical student sometimes visit their to gather the required leaf of a certain tree for their experiments.

'yaar yeh raaste tou khatam hi nhn ho rha. kahein un larkiyon ne ghalat rasta tou nhn bta dea. lekn woh aisa kyun krein gein. us k saath bathein thein woh aur woh tou itni maasoom aur pyaari hai uss ki dostein bhi usi k jaisi houn gein' he was soooo busy in his thinking that he didnt noticed the person coming from the front and they CRASHED...!

'Ouch..!' both cried out...

'Tum/Aap?' they said

'i m really sorry. mein dekh k nhn chal rha tha.. khayaalon mein gum tha Kaira. tum theek tou ho?' the person saked worriedly.

'arey aap pareshaan mt houn.. hum blkul theek hain Rajat ji... pr aap yahan kea krr rhe hain iss area mein? yeh raasta tou forest ki taraf jaata hai' Kaira asked shocked.

'Forest ki taraf? but mujh se tou kaha tha k...'

'kea kaha tha aur kss ne?' Kaira asked

'woh jo canteen mein larkiyan tmhaare saath bethein thein unhon ne...' Rajat replied still confused

'Arey woh donon...!' Kaira started laughing uncontrollably.

Rajat forgot what he was talking and was lost in her laugh. She was looking so innocent laughing. He didnt knew what took over him. He just held her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. She suddenly stopped laughing after his touch. She shivered to the core at his touch. He enjoyed her shiver. Their faces were just inches apart. Kaira was looking down, her face crimson. Rajat touched her cheek softly n was about to kiss her when...

**O-O-O-O**

'Sachin jaan... please aaj mere saath tum date pe chal rhe ho na...' a squeaky voice said.

'pagal ho gayi ho tum Anjalie... tum janti ho na k mein already ek relationship mein hun.' Sachin replied with a bored expression on his face.

'arey kon woh Purvi... tum khud bhi yeh baat jaante ho Sachin k mein uss Purvi se zyaada khoobsurat aur attractive hun. i can understand k tum sirf apni behn ki wjah se iss relationship mein majboor ho... but abb uss ki koi zroorat nhn hai.. mein hun naa...' Anjalie said in a flirty tone.

'tumhein yeh sbb kaise pta?' Sachin said sarcastically pretending to be shocked.

'KEA..!' a loud sound filled the canteen

'Purvi.!' Sachin frighfully turned around and in front of him was the love of his life whi was really angry at him n he knew that it is not good.

'Okay dear... mein aaj raat tmhaara wait krungi Night Club mein... aa jaana...' Anjalie said winking firstly to Sachin with a flirtatious smile n then winked at Purvi n went away, successful in her mission to create a misunderstanding between Sachin n Purvi as she knew that Purvi was sitting at the table right in front of their table from where Anjalie saw Purvi n Shreya but Sachin was not able to see them as his back was facing them.

'Sachin, how could you? tum aisa kaise krr skte ho? mein ne tum pe itnaa bharosa kea aur tum ne kea kya mere saath...' Purvi was unable to complete her sentence as tears flowed down her eyes.

'Purvi meri baat tou suno.. Jaan jaisa tum smjh rhi ho waisa kuch nhn hai..' Sachin tried to calm down Purvi trying to hold her hand which she jerked off.

'dont touch me.. baat mt kro mjh se.. mein tmhari shakal bhi nhn dkhna chahti... i hate you...' Purvi said bitterly turning her back towards him and started running.

Sachin gave a helpless glance to Shreya who was as always a silent observer. Shreya just shrugged her shoulders at his glance and said in an ordering voice: 'jaao abb uss k peechhe... wahein gayi hogi.. mera mun kea dekh rhe ho?'

With this Sachin just ran away where he was totally sure she would be.

**O-O-O-O**

'tum yahan kea krr rhe ho?' he asked very shocked.

The other person was just giggling at the first one's expressions.

'yeh koi tmeez hai Abhi? ghar aaye mehmaan se aise baat krte hain kea?' the other one said naughtily breaking Abhijeet's gaze on him.

'lekn Daya tu yahan... mtlb kaise? aur kbb?' Abhijeet was really confused n shocked after seeing Daya at the door steps of his bangalow.

The bungalow is at a hill top from where a great part of natural sanctuary is seen of Manali. The bungalow is a two storey building. It has three master bedrooms, one on the top floor and the other two on the ground floor. The master badroom on the top floor is occupied by Abhijeet's father (A.F) n mother (A.M). The others on the ground floor were obviously for the sons of the house, Abhijeet n Daya. Even though Daya was not their real son but Abhijeet's parents (A.P) think of him as their own son. they regard him the same as they do to Abhijeet.

Other than these three bedrooms, there were 3 other guest room situated on the ground floor, n an American kitchen with dining table. On the top floor was a study/library room with lots of books as Abhijeet loved to read... there is also a gym situated at the top floor with almost all materials needed for daily exercise n training. i dont think i need to tell u to whom that room mostly belonged to... obviously Daya. as he spent more of his time of the year in Manali with them, A.P thought to give Daya, their 'son' everything perfect.

Back to the scene, Daya was laughing hardly at Abhijeeet's expressions of shock which slowly turned to being angry. Abhi just pushed Daya aside n went inside the house.

A.M: 'aa gaye Abhijeet.. chalo axha hua tum aaj jldi aa gaye. Daya bechaara kbb se tmhaare intezaar mein bhooka hai. tum fresh ho k aa jao mein khaana lgati hun..'

Abhijeet went to his room without replying to his mother and bang! closed his door with a hard push.

A.M: 'mein ne tmhein mna kea tha naa Daya k aisa mt kro. tmhein ptaa hai na k woh tmhaare maamle mein ktnaa emotional ho jaata hai... btaa k aa jate uss ko ya yahan pohanchne k baad bta dete uss ko lekn nhn tum pe tou surprise dene ka bhoot charha tha.. abb bhugto uss ki narazi tum...' she went into the kitchen shaking her head while murmuring 'inn donon ka kuch nhn ho sktaa.'

Daya just smiled naughtily n went after her in the kitchen while saying: 'kea maa, abhi tou mein ne start kea hai uss ko tang krna... 6 mahine pehle mile thay hum last time... abb 6 mahine ka tang tou abb krnaa hi hoga.. aur haan.. aap bhi iss mein mera saath dein gein... hmesha ki trhaan...' Daya ended winking at his mother naughtily.

A.M: 'dekho Daya zyaada tang mt krna uss ko... wrnaa uska tou pta hai na tmhein.. chhore ga nhn woh tmhein...'

Daya (winking): 'arey maa yeh sbb chhoro aur apna plan start kro... Abhi aata hi hoga...'

**O-O-O-O**

A/N: How is it guys? i know it is not very good but I m trying really hard to improve. Please tell me what u liked n what u didnt...

Now, reply to ur reviews...

**DivaNims: **u r my first reviewer on my first story. thank you for ur review. well, u should really thank **katiiy **for the SachVi pair coz frankly speaking, I like RajVi better. so u better thank her... ;) always be happy... :)

**ravu161: **tmhein mein thanks nhn bolungi Ravu... ;) but I really liked ur encouraging review... I m happy too u know to b in author's category... ;) always be happy... :)

**Blair.64: **thank you for ur review.

**artanish**, **Aditi**:thank you for ur review. n u know something... hum ff writers ki apni bhi ek personal life hoti hai... jss mein hum b busy hote hain... jtnaa jldi aap log prhnaa chahte ho na utnaa hi jldi hum b update krna chahte hain... lekn hmaari b mjboori hoti hai jo hum regularly update nhn kr paate... n i can guarantee u k mein yeh story bna ksi big reason k beech mein nhn chhorungi... always be happy... :)

**priya**, **rajvigirl**, **JannatFairy: **thank you for ur review. always be happy... :)

** : **thank you for ur review. n for the welcome :) always be happy... :)

**omamamoinsiddiqui: **thank you for ur review.i m not going to stop the story... dont worry about it... ;) dostein aise hi baat krtein hain... ;) always be happy... :)

**katiiy: **yaar mein tmhein thanx nhn bolun gi... ;) but please yaar abb tum itnaa b formal aur humble mt ho... u r the one who encouraged me to write this story... ;) always be happy... :)

**Bint-e-Abid**,** crazyforpurvi: **thank you for ur review. n for ur warm welcome... ^_^ always be happy... :)

**iya: **thank you for ur review. but i don't understand what u want to say? always be happy... :)

**Shrestha: **thank you for ur review. yeah there will be some Abhirika moments in the next chap... dont worry ;) n always be happy... :)

**A.S Anjaana: **thank you for ur review. always be happy... :)

**allison: **thank you for ur review. i will keep ur request in mind... always be happy... :)

**Topaz007:** thank you for ur review. always be happy... :)

**Guest Jasdeep: **thank you for ur review. Dareya will be a little bit later... sorry about that... ;) i will surely try my best not to abandon the story... always be happy... :)

**guest 149: **thank you for ur review. i will keep ur request in mind... ;) always be happy... :)

**pari: **thank you for ur review. will surely keep ur request in mind... ;) always be happy... :)

**YRSTMP: **thank you for ur review. of course Daya will find his love but not so soon... ;) it will take time.. till then enjoy other couples... ;) always be happy... :)

Thanks to all the guest reviewers as well... Please mention ur name so that I can thank u individually... n sorry if i have missed anyone...

Will Update Soon...

Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone... Thank you sooooo much everyone for ur lovely reviews. This chap is dedicated to SachVi n AbhiRika fans... n soooo sorry to DaReya fans... woh abhi nhn mlein gein... it's going to take some time... sorry again...

Now on with the story... Please Review whether positive or negative.

**O-O-O-O**

**CHAPTER 3**

'Purvi ruko jaan... baat tou suno meri...' Sachin tried to hold her hand when she was walking in the corridor, tears falling from her eyes...

'mjhe kuch nhn sunna hai Sachin... abb bhi kuch reh gaya hai kea sunne k liye?' Purvi jerked her hand from his grip aur replied ferociously.

'please yaar Purvi aisa tou mt kro.. tum tou jaanti ho na uss Anjalie ko.. jbb dekho hum donon ka jhagra kara kr khush hoti hai...' Sachin tried to negotiate but all in vain. Purvi wasnt listening to him. So he forcefully pushed her towards him. She tried to pull away from him but his grip on her was really strong.

'Sachin chhoro mjhe...'

'chhorne k liye nhn pakra hai...' he whispered huskily in her ear.

Purvi shivered when she felt his hot breath just below her ear. They both knew that she cant resist being angry or upset with Sachin in this position. She, like always, melted in his arms. Her heart beating fastly. She knew that even he can listen to her heart beat.

'Sachin please...'

Sachin ignored her and smiled giving her his most seductive looks. Purvi turned crimson and he felt her shiver only under his gaze.

'waise tou bht bahadur bnti ho jaan... but sirf mere dekhne se hi itni laal ho jati ho k mjhe tum pe aur pyaar aane lgtaa hai.. tou mein jbb tmhein touch krun ga, kiss krun ga tou tmhaara kea hoga.?' Sachin whispered naughtily.

'Sachin please, dekho mein tum se naraz nhn hun.. okay.. abb please tum thora dur ho.. please...' Purvi hastily said trying to create distance between herself n Sachin but failing.

'kea jaan... jbb bhi thora saa bhi romantic hota hun mein tum..' Sachin couldnt complete his sentence as Purvi spoke: 'thoraa sa? teh thora sa hota hai..? please Sachin dekho hum naa ander forest mein chal k baat krte hain.. yahan koi aa jaey ga.. please..' Purvi tried to convice Sachin showing puppy eyes which she knew he cant deny.

'okay chalo ander chal k baat krte hain.'

'aur uss Anjalie ko sabaq sikhane ka plan bnaate hain...' she said winking at Sachin

'haan kyun nhn...' Sachin agreed

'tou chalo race krte hain... 1, 2, 3 RUN..!' Purvi shouted n ran, Sachin following her...

**O-O-O-O**

They heard some running footsteps coming towards where they were standing. they suddenly got away from each other. Kaira was standing still, thinking about her first alomst kiss n turning red. Rajat was standing with an annoyed expression on his face. He was about to say something when a voice from behind said: 'Gudiya..!'

Sachin n Purvi reached there panting n breathing heavily, when Sachin called Kaira: 'Gudiya..!'

Kaira gasped in horror n said: 'bhaiya..'

Purvi: 'Kaira tm yahan kea krr rhi ho? aur yeh kon hai?' she said giving a side glance to Rajat.

Sachin in anger turned towards Rajat n said: 'Aey mister kon ho tum? aur meri behn k saath yahan kea krr rhe ho?'

Rajat: 'dekhein mein yahan nhn aana chahta tha...'

Sachin, still angry: 'nhn aana chahta tha ka kea mtlb hai? aa tou gaye ho aur mein ne poochha k meri behn k saath yahan "akele" kea krr rhe thay?' Sachin said emphasing on the word "akele".

Rajat trying to explain the situation to Sachin: 'dekhein mjhe principal k office jaana tha lekn...'

Sachin, again cutting him in between: 'principal ka office yahan kahan se aa gaya? woh tou blkul opposite side per hai... jhoot pe jhoot bole jaa rhe ho tum...'

Rajat, trying very hard to keep his anger in check, shouted: 'mein jhoot nhn bol rha.. inn se poochhein aap..' he said pointing towards Purvi, who was standing with her head down, 'inhon ne aur inki friend ne hi kaha tha k yahan pe hai principal ka office. mein yahan new comer iss liye mein ne inn logon se poochh lea.. mjhe kea ptaa tha k yeh mjhe ultaa raasta btaen gein...'

Sachin, after realising the real matter, calmed down a bit n said to Rajat: 'I m sorry mister...'

This time Rajat cut him in between n said: 'Rajat. Rajat Kumar.' and forwarded his hand to Sachin.

Sachin, shaking his hand: 'Sachin. Sachin Pandey.' then pointing towards Kaira: 'my little sis Kaira' n then moving towards Purvi, saying: 'n the love of my life Purvi.' Purvi blushed with his statement.

Rajat, said looking at Kaira: 'nice to meet you all. abb kea aap please mjhe principal k office tk pohcha dein gein?'

Kaira looked towards Sachin n he nodded.

Kaira: 'jee chalein hum aap ko le krr chalte hain principal k office aur hum aap se apni doston ki taraf se maafi bhi maangte hain.'

Sachin, in a scolding tone to Kaira: 'Gudiya tum kyun maafi maang rhi ho? maafi uss ko maangni chahiye jss ne yeh hrkat ki hai. Purvi.!'

'bhaiya Putvi tou chali gayi..' Kaira said innocently

Sachin, with a desperated sigh: 'yeh larki bhi naa... aap log jaen Rajat. hum baad mein mlte hain.'

Kaira looked towards Sachin n Sachin replied understanding the look: 'nhn daantunga Purvi ko... khush?'

Kaira nodded happpily n went away with Rajat while Sachin moved towards their special place in the forest knowing 100% that Purvi will be there...

**O-O-O-O**

Abhi reached the kitchen n was shocked to see the scenario. Everyone had started eating lunch without him being present there. But the thing which shocked him the most was A.M feeding Daya with her hands. normally it wouldn't have been a big deal for anyone but Abhijeet knew Daya better than anyone. he hated anyone taking care of him. he always preferred to do all his work by himself. so yeah, it was a shocking sight for him.

Abhijeet cleared his throat and sat down besides Daya but neither Daya nor A.M looked at him. they were clearly ignoring him. Abhi reached his hand to take matar paneer dish but Daya held it before him and emptied the whole content in his own plate. now Abhi knew something was really wrong as Daya didnt liked matar paneer but now he had taken it. Abhi put his hand on Daya's forehead n murmured in a loud voice: 'bukhaar tou nhn hai iss ko... phr dmaagh kyun khraab hua hai iss ka?'

Daya and A.m tried really hard to suppress their laughter n succeeded in doing so. Suddenly door bell rung. Abhijeet got up n opened the door. he was really happy to see the person but the person ignored him and went straight to Daya n hugged him tightly.

Now this was enough for Abhijeet. He angrily went to his room and closed the door with a bang... With this loud noise, Daya and the person jumped and separsted from their hug , looked towards each other and laughed hysterically. A.M looked at their childish antics with a grin present on her face but she hid it from them n said: 'Taru yeh kea tareeka hai.. dkha tum ne Abhi naraz ho gaya hai tum se... jaa k manao uss ko nhn tou woh sahab khaana bhi nhn khaen gein..'

Tarika: 'kea.!? maa uss ne khana nhn khaya? axhaa mein laati hun uss ko...'

Daya, winking naughtily, said: 'Boss ko bula kr le aana.. khud wahein nhn reh jaana wrna tum donon ka romance dsturb krne maa mjhe bhejein gein aur phr woh Abhi mjhe kachcha chaba jaey ga...'

Tarika, blushing: 'kea Daya, faaltu ki bkwaas krte rehte ho.. mein jaa rhi hun uss ko bulane..'

She went towards his room, listening to Daya's voice behind her saying: 'jaldi aana wrna matar paneer khtm ho jaey ga...'

Tarika smiled at her friend's childish behaviour n was also worried about her love's behaviour. She carefully knocked the door but when she didnt got any reply she turned the lock and entered inside the room.

The room was the same as last time she visited his room which was 2 weeks ago. They havent met much in those 2 weeks n she knew that he is really hurt due to her behaviour. But wasnt even her fault. the new entries of the new academic year were so immature to the biological factors that she had to give them extra time for their benefit n that is the reason she couldnt even get time to meet him in the lab nor anywhere else.

She came back to reality with a piercing gaze at her. Abhijeet was lying on his bed, his head on resting on the head of the bead.

'Abhijeet' Tarika tried to say something.

'darwaza bnd kro aur idhar aao.' Abhijeet said in a cold voice which made her shiver.

'lekn Abhi meri baat tou suno...' She tried to say something again but Abhijeet again interrupted.

'tmhein ek dfaa ki baat smjh nhn aayi?' Abhi said, getting up from the bed, moving slowly towards Tarika. Tarika was slowly stepping back while saying, 'Abhi woh Daya ne kaha tha k tmhein tang krte hain tou mein maan gayi...'

Abhijeet was silent, approaching her with small steps one at a time.

'dekho Abhi agr tum pichhley 2 hafte ki wjah se naraz ho tou mein bta dun k woh new admissions aaey thay na tou unn ko helpkrne k liye Salunkhe sir ne extra classes rkhein thein iss liye mein busy ho gayi thi...'

Abhijeet still didnt replied and moved closer till Tarika hit the wall. He put both his hands besides her head and leaned closer to her. His hot breath was touching Tarika's cheeks. Tarika closed her eyes tightly. She has been with him for more than 5 years but whenever he came close to her, she shivered just like a teenager. Their lips were just inches apart when...

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **I hope I didnt disappointed u guys. i just typed this chap in a hurry, so there are going to be some mistakes. I cant thank everyone individually right now as i m in a great hurry but thanks to everyone of you... Keep Reviewing... and yeah, next chap mein DaReya zrooor houn gein... ;)

Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone... Thank you all sooooooooooo much for ur lovely n encouraging reviews. i just loved it... guys as i wanted to update this chapter fast, so there are no DaReya moments in it... m sooooo sorry about it.. but guys agr mein iss mein DaReya moments add krti tou yeh chap late upload krnaa parta n i dont want my lovely reviewers to wait... but the real reason is k mein agle kuch dinon tkk kuch update nhn kr paaungi... iss liye no DaReya moments in it... m really sorry once again...

arey haan... ek baat aur... guys mere paas ek pure DaReya story kaa bht axhaa aur unique plot hai... aur uss story mein sirf DaReya houn gein... no Abhirika, no SachVi n definitely no RajRa... sorry to all their fans... iss waqt mein woh story iss liye post nhn krskti kyun k mushkil yeh hai k mere paas june tkk tym nhn hai... tou mein woh story tbb publish krungi... iss chap mein mein uss story ka name btaa deti hun aur next chap mein uss story ki summary... ;) consider it a compensation to all DaReya fans... sorry once again... the name of the next DaReya story is **"TERE DIYE ZAKHAM"**

Now on with the story... Please Review whether positive or negative...

**O-O-O-O**

**CHAPTER 4**

Walking in the long corridor silently, she was taking him to Principal's office whereas he was lost in thoughts.

'yaar iss k bhai ko b ghalat waqt pe entry deni thi... ktnaa qareeb tha mein uss k... uski woh jhukihui nigahein.. woh urte huey baal... woh kapkapatey huey honth...'

'Rajat ji.' Kaira called him, no answer.

'Rajat ji..!' a little bit loud this time, still no answer.

'Rajat jiiiiii.!' she shouted while shaking him.

'Haan haan Kaira... kea hua? chilla kyun rhi ho?' Rajat came out of his dream n looked at Kaira, a little embarrassed.

'hum chilla iss liye rhey hain k aap ptaa nhn kahan khoey huey thay... yeh hai Principal Pradyuman ka office. abb...' she was about to say something else when her phone rang.

**O-O-O-O**

As he had expected, she was sitting at the edge of the swimming pool looking at the calm water, her legs dangling carelessly in the water. It was swimming room with a big swimming pool.

He came down n sat beside her. both said nothing, there was complete soothing silence. the silence of having each other close, together. the atmosphere was peaceful when suddenly she turned to his side n hugged him...

'i... i mmm.. m soooo sorr... sorry... Sach.. Sachin...'

'shhhhhh Purvi.. iss mein tmhaari koi ghalti nhn hai jaan...' Sachin patted purvi's head slowly while Purvi held his shirt tightly.

'naa... nahi Sachin... mee... mein b... bht burrr... buri hu.. hun... bht...' Purvi tried saying but couldnt complete her sentence...

'arey jaaan... aisa kuch nhn hai... tum bht axhi ho... isi liye tou mein tum se itnaa pyaar krtaa hun... tum ksi aur ki baat ko dil pe kyun le rhi ho jaan?' Sachin tried to calm her down.

After sometime Purvi calmed down n separated from Sachin n looked in the pool, looking lost. Sachin knew she was in thought n would slowly open up to him. he was right. she started speaking in a dreamy voice; 'yaad hai Sachin, kss trhaan hum bchpan mein saath khela krte thay... kashmir ki vaadiyon mein kaise hum lukha chhupi khelte thay, mein tum aur Shreya... tbb tou mom, dad b mere saath thay... prr phr woh chhor k chale gaye...' she stoppped for a while, crying on the inside while remembering her parents. Sachin understood this n caught her hand which was on her lap to show her his support. Purvi got out from her trance n looked at Sachin, who was looking at her in an understanding way.

Purvi smiled painfully n continued: 'ptaa hai Sachin tbb mjhe lga k dunyaa khatam ho gayi meri... dil mein baar baar yeh khayaal aa rha tha k kaash mein bhi mom, dad k saath uss shadi mein gayi hoti tou mein bhi naa bachti... unke bghair jee k kea krti mein...' she said, tears flowing freely.

Sachin felt pain in his heart, seeing the love of his life in this condition n anger at his own helplessness.

Unaware of his feelings, Purvi continued: 'aur phrr meri zndagi mein ek naya mour aaya.. mein Shreya aur uss k mummy papa k saath Ahmedabad chali gayi... Shreya ne uss samay mera bht saath dea.. ptaa hai, unn dinon mein ne tmhein bht yaad kea... but jbb bhi mein Shreya se tmhaare baare mein koi bt krti, woh baat bdal deti... phr 6 saal baad ek eaur naya mour aaya meri zndagi mein... jbb mein aur Shreya Manali aaey... aur meri life ka woh bht hi khaas din tha jbb hum 6 saal baad phr mle thay...' She smiled sweetly. Sachin too smiled relishing n reliving those moments again...

'aur meri life ka best day woh tha jbb tum ne mjhe propose kea... i felt like i was on cloud nine... mein uss waqt hawaaon mein urr rhi thi... uss din k baad se mein bht khush rehne lgi thi lekn phrr aayi woh...' Purvi said making a disgusted face.

'woh Anjalie...' Purvi said, cursing her under her breath. Sachin smiled at her childish behaviour, glad that she was out of her sad mood n back in her angry n naughty mood which he loved...

'blkul theek keh rhi ho tum jaan... kuch na kuch tou krna hi hoga iss Anjalie ka hmein... bht hogayi uss ki hrkatein... mjh se b brdaasht nhn hoti woh...' Sachin added fuel to her fire...

'haan blkul sahi.. is liye mein ne socha hai k tum aaj raat night club zroor jaaaoge...' Purvi said smiling mischievously, with a naughty glint present in her eyes.

Sachin chuckled n said: 'abb tou nhn bache gi Anjalie...'

Purvi stared at him for a moment n then started laughing. Sachin too joined her. After a moment, Purvi said: 'Sachin, Kaira ko phone lgaao aur usko kaho k yahein aa jaey. tbb tk mein shreya ko bulati hun...'

'Purvi mein yahein hun...' suddenly a voice from behind said.

'Arey Shreya tum.. tum yahan kbb aaen?' Sachin asked surprised.

'woh mein ne socha k dekh lun kahein tum toot phoot tou nhn gaye...' Shreya replied, winking naughtily at Purvi.

Purvi chased Shreya while saying, 'Shreya ki bachi... tu nhn bachegi mere haathon se...'

'Purvi abhi tkk tou meri shadi bhi nhn hui hai.. mere bache kahan se aa gaye..?' Shreya said innocently.

'tu ruk Shreya, btati hun mein tjhe...' Purvi was about to catch her when Sachin came between them.

'Purvi baat suno meri..' Sachin said seriously 'tum khud kaira ko call kr ke bula lo yahan kyun k mjhe jaana hoga practice hai.. tum teenon "Mission Anjalie ka Kaam Tamaam" pe kaam kro, mein chalta hun... aur haan apnaa khayaal rkhna.. aur haan Kaira ko kehnaa k agr Rajat uss k saath ho hai tou uss ko b invite krr le aaj raat... tmhein uss ko sorry bolna hai... no more discussion...' Purvi was about to protest but Sachin went away waving to both Purvi n Shreya.

'Purvi... yeh Rajat kon hai? aur tjhe uss ko sorry kyun bolnaa hai?' Shreya asked confused.

'arey yaar woh bndaa yaad hai jss ko hum ne ghalat raasta btaya tha..'

'haan woh... kea hua usko?'

'uss ko kuch nhn huaa blke uss ne kea..' Purvi said, annoyed.

'kea kya uss ne? tu peheliyan boojhwaana bnd krr aur bta kea hua?' Shreya asked, frustrated.

'arey yaar kuch khaas nhn hua bss...' n she told her the whole matter.

'hahahahaaaa axha abb tu aur uss ko sorry bolegi? hairat hai...' Shreya said, teasing Purvi.

'kea yaar Shre tu jaanti hai mein ne kbhi ksi ko naa sorry bola hai...'

'...aur naa hi bolungi.. pta hai mjhe tera ghissa pita dialogue...'

'chal bay... sachai tjhe hmesha hi sirf dialogue lgta hai...'

'axha abb yeh sbb chhor, Kaira ko phone lgaa...' Shreya tries to divert Purvi's mind to the task in hand.

'yeh kaam tou tu bhi krr skti hai...' Purvi said naughtily.

'uffffff tera kuch nhn ho sktaa...' Shreya sighed n called Kaira.

**O-O-O-O**

A knock on the door made them realise the situation. Abhijeet looked at Tarika who was blushing badly n breathing very hard. Abhijeet said in a very annoyed tone 'yeh zroor Daya hi hogaa... hmesha ghalat tym pe entry krta hai...' Tarika smiled lightly at his cute n childish comment. He saw her smile n glared at her n she tried very hard to hide her smile n succeeded in it...

'Abhi, Taru drwaaza kholo beta...' A.M voice said from the other side of the door.

'Maa..!' both Abhi n Tarika looked shocked, staring at each other.

Another knock at the door broke them away from their gaze n Abhijeet went to open the door whereas Tarika tried really hard to calm down her heart.

'Maa woh..' Abhijeet tried to explain to her mother but was shocked to see Daya at the other side of the door, laughing with muffled voices which burst out loud at once seeing Abhijeet's tensed n worried expressions.

Abhijeet's expreesions turned from tensed n worried to shock n then to anger. he stepped forward n grabbed Daya from the collar. he was about to say something to Daya when A.M came there n was shocked to see the scene.

'Abhi yeh kea krr rhe ho?' she asked shocked n angry.

'Maa yeh Daya..' Abhi tried to say something when Daya cut him n said:

'Maa dekhein na mein ktne dnon baad aaya hun lekn phr bhi yeh Abhi mjh maasoom bache ko maar rha hai...' Daya said trying to sound innocent n succeeding in it.

'Maa yeh Daya jhoot bol rha...' Abhijeet tried to say when Daya interuppted him again 'dekha Maa iske kehne ka mtlb hai k abhi jo aap ne dekha woh sach nhn tha... aur...'

'Daya abhi btata hun tjhe mein...' Abhijeet in anger moved towards Daya who went behind A.M.

A.M thought it was the best time to interrupt their fight. 'Daya dining table pe jao aur Abhi,' she turned towards Abhijeet 'fresh ho k aao khaana khaane. chalo Tarika...' they all went leaving Abhi in his room to get fresh n then he reached dining table n was glad to see...

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **How is it guys? there are going to b mistakes but as I am in a hurry... I know I really disappointed DaReya fans but believe me, I m also a die hard DaReya fan... but as u can see I have uploaded real fast as I m not going to have time in the coming days. So I just wanted to make sure that u guys have something to read from my side without a lot of days gap... as I already tol not going to b free till June coz of boards exams n practicals... hope u guys understand... ;) n soooooo sorry again to DaRaya fans... :(

Now, reply to ur reviews...

**DivaNims**,** pari**,** Rajvigirl**,** priya**,** kevi123**,** katiiy**,** kamolika**,** butterfly**,** A.S Anjaana**,** JannatFairy**,** Guest NL**: thank you all for ur wonderful reviews... ;) always be happy... :)

**Blair.64**: thank you for ur review... n I m really sorry k no DaReya in this chapter... :( I really did meant k iss chap mein DaReya ho but as u can see I have alot of work pressure these days, so it is really hard to get free time to write something. hope u understand... ;) always be happy... :)

**Shrestha**: thank you for ur review... but yaar the thing is that k iss story mein 4 couples hain aur mein specifically ksi ek couple pe concentrate nhn krr rhi hun.. tou haan AbhiRika scenes aage houn gein aur bhi... but saath saath SachVi, RajRa aur sometime later DaReya scenes bhi houn gein.. it's gonna be mix... hope u understand... ;) always be happy... :)

**YRSTMP**: thank you for ur review... m missing writing them too :( but as u can see I dont have alot of free tym nowadays... maybe next wednesday or thursday i will upload other chap so shayd uss mein DaReya scenes houn coz mein ne abhi socha b nhn hai k mein Dareya ko ks chap mein ek doosre se intro krwaungi... till then enjoy other couples... ;) always be happy... :)

**1211cid**: thank you for ur review. i really liked u pointing out what u didnt liked... I will clear it it the next upcoming chapters... ;) always be happy... :)

**Topaz007**: thank you for ur review... i think now u know why I m giving updates so fast... ;) I will make sure k DaReya fans ko zyaada wait naa krna pare... ;)always be happy.. :)

Thanks to all the guest reviewers as well... n sorry if have missed out any name...

Will Update whether on Wednesday or Thursday...

Till then Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I m sooooo angry... yaar yeh koi bat hui.. 154 views aur just 10 reviews..! come on guys... agr mein itnaa bura likh rhi hun tou aap mjhe btaa do mein likhnaa bnd kr deti hun.. aap ko kuch buraa lga tou btaao i'll definitely try to make it better... lekn agr aise hi chalta rha tou... i m really depressed guys...

Aur haan mein ne kaha tha k iss chap mein aap ko **"TDZ" **ki summary mil jaey gi.. end mein parh lena... ;)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive...

**CHAPTER 5**

'Kahan hai meri bulbul? apne hero k saath hai na?' the voice at the other end said, naughtily.

'jee Purvi.. hum unko Principal k office le aaey hain...' Kaira said innocently.

Purvi: 'arey waah bulbul.. ktni samajhdaar ho gayi ho tum.. tmhein kaise ptaa k mein uss k baare mein hi baat krr rhi hun?' she trapped Kaira...

'woh.. woh.. hmein aisa lgaa k...'

'lgaa k wohi ek hero hai meri nazr mein...' Purvi said, imitating Kaira.

'nhn nhn aisa nhn hai.. waise aap ne kyun phone kea thaa?' Kaira asked her.

'yeh tou mein bhool hi gayi thi... tmhaare bhai ka order aaya hai k aaj raat Anjalie ko sbaq skhaana hai... Night Club chalna hai aaj raat.. aur apne uss hero ko bhi bol dena bulbul...' Purvi ended, naughtily...

'jee Bhabhi jee bol dungi...' Kaira said in a teasing voice n hurriedly cut the call.

During her conversation on the mob, Rajat was continuously staring at her... looking at her, he was lost. he could easily read her expressions or u could say that she cant conceal her emotions. her face is an open book for everyone. he was lost sooo much in staring her that he didnt knew when she ended the call n came to him.

'Rajat ji..' Rajat came out of his day dream n gave an embarresed smile to Kaira.

'haan Kaira, bolo...'

'Rajat ji, yeh Principal sir ka room hai...' she said, pointing towards the door on their right.

'theek hai. mein chalta hun... thank you..' Rajat said, smiling a little.

'ek mint Rajat ji.. woh Purvi ki call aayi thi.. woh keh rhi hai k Bhaiya ne aap ko aaj raat Night Club mein invite kea hai... aap aaen gein naa?' Kaira asked, hoping for a yes...

'aap bulaaen aur hum naa aaen... aisa kbhi nhn hoga...' Rajat replied, putting his hand on his chest n bowing a little.

Kaira laughed at his style n went away while waving to him:' bye Rajat ji... hum shaam ko mlein gein...'

Rajat was looking at her till she disappeared round the corner. 'Rajat beta, tu kyun ghoor rha hai uss bechari ko baar baar? uss k bhai se maar khaani hai kea? yeh mein kea bkwaas krr rha hun.. jss kaam k liye yahan aaya hun woh tou kr lun..' he was muttering to himself n shrugged his shoulders, took a deep breath n knocked at the door of Principal's room.

'come in...' a strong voice from the inside answered his knock.

'Good Morning sir...' Rajat said.

A man was sitting on the head chair, like a lion sitting in a den, with same majestic but with curtusy smile, curiosity in his eyes sat in there. Behind him, on the wall, was Certificate of College Royalty boldly framed in gold.

The glass walls of room made him to watch entire university without anyone's vision on him.

'Good Morning Mr. ?' Principal left his sentence in mid.

'Sir, I m Rajat. Rajat Kumar. sir mera transfer huaa hai yahan Banglore se...'

'yes Rajat.! Principal Pradyuman here... I've heard alot about you. mein ne suna hai k tum bht axhaa football khelte ho..' Principal said with a small smile.

'kyun mazaq krte hain sir... mein tou bss khel leta hun. aise hi time paas...' Rajat replied with a shy smile.

'arey nhn... i m serious.. axhaa mein tmhein hmaare Manali k best player se mlwaata hun.. tbb tk please have a seat.' principal said pointing towards a chair in front of him.

'thank you Sir.' Rajat said while sitting.

Principal sir nodded n rang the bell. a peon came in n Principal said to him: 'Sachin ko bulaao...'

Peon nodded n went away while saying 'yes Sir.'

'Sachin..! yeh naam suna suna saa lg rha hai... kahan suna hai? yaad krr Rajat..' Rajat was deep in thought n it was interrupted with a voice.

'may I come in sir?' Sachin said, opening the door.

'u r already in the room gentleman.' Principal Sir replied, smiling.

'kyun k mjhe aap ne hi bulaya tha sir tou poochhna tou sirf formality tha...' Sachin replied naughtily.

'axhaa yeh sbb chhoro.. tm iss se milo.. hmaari team k new player Ra...'

'Rajat Kumar, right?' Sachin cut his sentence in between.

'Sachin?' Rajat asked with the same curiosity in his voice.

'arey, u guys know each other, thats great... Sachin mein ne tmhein Rajat se mlne k liye hi bulaaya tha... he is the star playre of Bangalore.. he could be a very helpful asset in our team.' Principal said, informing Sachin about Rajat's talents.

'nice to meet you Rajat.' Sachin said forwarding his hand towards Rajat.

'likewise Sachin.' both shook hands, smiling.

'okay boys... u may go now. Rajat, Sachin tmhein poori team se mlwaa dega..' Principal sir said, allowing them to go out.

'But sir..' Sachin stopped in mid sentence.

'haan Sachin bolo.. any problem?' Principal sir asked softly.

'jee sir.. hmaare coach ka abhi tkk kuch final nhn hua kea?' Sachin asked hesitatingly.

'arey haan Sachin.. yeh tou mein btaana hi bhool gaya. axha huaa tm ne yaad dla dea.. hum se baat ho gayi hai coach ki.. woh Mumbai se yahan aaya hai... kal mil lena tm log uss se...'

'sir Mumbai se yahan? kyun?' Sachin asked shocked.

'haan sir koi Mumbai chhor k yahan kyun aaey ga?' Rajat was also shocked.

'abb yeh mjhe nhn ptaa. tm log khud hi poochh lenaa.' Principal said.

'sir unkaa naam kea hai?' Sachin asked.

'Daya Shetty' Pricipal said.

'okay sir.. abb hum chalte hain.' Sachin said getting up from the chair.

'theek hai..'

they both went out. 'chalo Rajat mein tmhein hmaari team se mlwata hun.'

'theek hai, lets go..' Rajat replied enthusiastically, eager to meet his new team.

'arey haan.. aaj sham hum Night Club jaa rhe hain.. kaira ne bta dea naa tmhein?' Sachin asked him while moving towards the ground.

'haan btaa dea.. mein zroor aaunga...' Rajat smiled and answered.

'thats really good... maza aaey gaa bht..' Sachin said, winking at Rajat.

and they both moved to their team to get Rajat introduced with the team.

**O-O-O-O**

He was astonished to see his favourite black forest pastries on the table. his eyes moved from the table to the only person whom he knew would have done it...

'Daya' he uttered.

'Boss' they came closer n hugged each other.

'I missed u yaar' 'I missed u too' they didnt needed sentences like these to convey their feelings to each other. they could read each others eyes very clearly.

they had tears in their eyes n why wouldnt they... they were meeting each other after almost 6 months, the longest they have been away from each other. A.M n Tarika also had tears in their eyes seeing the best friends cum brothers reunion...

A.M (wiping her tears): 'chalo bachon.. khaana khaa lo tum log. thanda h o jaey ga wrnaa..'

They separated from each other n sat on the dining table n finished their lunch in light chit chat.

'chal Daya tu araam krr... raat ko bahr chalein gein..' Abhijeet said looking lovingly at Daya.

'kahan jaana hai boss?' Daya asked, excitedly.

'bss jaana hai kahein..' Abhi said mischievously.

'tmeez se btaa do boss wrnaa mein nhn jaa rha sone..' Daya said annoyed.

'jaana tou tjhe pare gaa...'

'haan tou btaa do na boss.. please...' Daya said giving him his most innocent puupy eyes look, which he knows Abhi cant resist.

'hum Night Club jaen gein Daya...' Abhi finally said.

'arey waah boss... Tarika bhabhi bhi jaa rhi hai?' Daya said, winking naughtily.

'haan yaar, Tarika aur uss ki friends b jaa rhein hain...' Abhi said, trying to divert Daya's minding n succeeding in it.

'Tarika ki friends?' Daya asked

'haan axha chal tu jaa k araam krr.. shaam ko fresh rho ge agr abhi thora rest kr lo tou...' Abhijeet said, caringly.

'okay Boss.. jo tum kaho.. mein chala...' Daya went from there towards his room.

**O-O-O-O**

AT NIGHT CLUB

A well settled high fi club in which on the left side is the dance floor and cheering RJ busy in mixing his awesome remix which makes the crowd cheer with sexy girls makes the floor more hot n the boys making the atmosphere hot. On the right side a bar tender making the cocktail drinks with josh of jugglers who were making fire on the floor.

A girl in tight black skirt and red sleeveless top that was backless with her hairs in a messy bun was standing in a corner with an annoyed expression on her face. She was continuously looking at the entrance of the Club... it looked like as if she was waiting for someone. while she was looking at the entrance, two boys came in. One was in blue blazer but the one that caught his attention was in black blazers. she was taken aback by the boy of about six two height. His face was beeming with pleasure. his aura spoke for his commanding and self-confident personality. she was so engrossed in him that she didnt hear her friend calling her...

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **So how is it guys? please review n tell me...

Now the Summary of **"Tere Diye Zakham"**

"Daya has done something so terrible to Shreya n broken her so badly that she has no choice left other than to attempt suicide... Daya tried apologizing but it is of no use... What has Daya done to make Shreya so much helpless to attempt such a cowardly act? Will she succeed in her attemp to commit suicide or will she know the reason behind Daya's act... Wait till June to know more..."

Sooooooo guys... kaisi lagi yeh summary aap ko? Do u want me to write **"TDZ" **or not? please review n tell me...

N bht saaaaaaara waaaala thank you to those who have reviewed in the previous chapter...

Will update after at least 30 Reviews... ;)

Till then Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Wow guys... thanx alot for such lovely reviews for the chapter n for liking the Summary of** "TDZ"**.. I have to announce something regarding **"TDZ"**, soo meet u in the end... ;) n ek baat aur, yeh chap mein ne re read nhn kea.. tou mistakes houn gein.. please ignore them.. ;) n Enjoy this chap...

This chapter is dedicated to all DaReya fans... 3 :) yeh aap sbb k sabr ka phal hai... ;) Enjoy..!

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative n positive... ;)

**CHAPTER 6**

He came towards her with his killer looks n devilish smile n forwarded his hand to her n said while winking: 'will the most beautiful lady in the Club honor me with a dance?' the girl cutely blushed n answered with a nod while forwarding her hand to him. His smile widened n he took her to the dancefloor. as soon as they reached the center of the dance floor, all the light went off... only one light was open which was pointed towards them n it was continuously changing colors and the song was playing...

_Pehli Nazar Mein _  
_Kaise Jaado Kar Diya_  
_Tera Ban Baita Hai_  
_Mera Jiya_

_Jaane Kya Hoga_  
_Kya Hoga Kya Pata_  
_Is Pal Ko Milke _  
_Aa Jee Le Zara_

He held her hand and placed it on his shoulder and put one of his hand on her waist. She shivered at his touch.

_Mein hoon yahan_  
_Tu hai yahan_  
_Meri bahon mein aa_  
_Aa bhi ja_  
_O jaan-e-jaan_  
_Dono jahan_  
_Meri bahon mein aa_  
_Bhool Ja aa_

he was slowly moving his hand on her back n she was continuously shivering due to his touch on her bare back. she was blushing very hard and was enjoying his touch with her head down. He was enjoying her innocent shiver. he lifted her head up n they were both lost in each others eyes.

She was soooo engrossed in him that she didnt noticed her friend calling her... 'Shreya..!' (no reply) 'SHREYAAAAAAAAA...!' she shouted near her ear...

Shreya jumped at her voice and looked here n there as if searching for someone. 'kea dekh rhi ho Shre? Kis ko dhoond rhi ho?'

'woh.. woh kahan hai?' Shreya said, dreamily looking here n there.

'woh kon? tu kise dhoond rhi hai?' Purvi said, inquiringly. she was wearing a simple yet stylish dark blue sleeveless one piece which was shimmering with silver n ended just above her knees n her hairs open.

Shreya came back from her fantasy n looked at Purvi. 'k.. kuch nhn Purvi.. tu btaa tu inti dair se kahan thi? ktnaa wait kea mein ne tera...' Shreya said trying to divert Purvi's mind away from her and succeeding in it.

'haan woh bulbul ko mnaane mein time lgaa...' she said winking at Kaira, who was wearing tight white jeans n a pinkish green frock like top with a small white jacket.

'Axha..' Shreya replied dreamily, still in the same dream.

'dkhein na Shreya.. hum tou aana hi nhn chaah rhe thay.. yeh hmein zbrdasti le aaen...' Kaira said in a complaining tone.

'Axhaaa..' Shreya was still lost in the thought of that handsome man n his charming smile.

'Shreyaaa... kahan khoyi hui hai tu?' Purvi asked her, worriedly.

'kuch nhn Purvi.. tm log enjoy kro.. mein abhi aayi..' Shreya fled away without giving them a chance to ask anthing.

'iss ko kea ho gaya hai?' Purvi murmured.

'kss ki baat krr rhi ho jaan?' a male voice asked her n hugged her from behind.

she turned around still in the hug n kissed the person on his cheek. 'Shreya ki baat krr rhi hun Sachin.. woh kuch ajeeb saa behave krr rhi hai..'

'Arey jaan... koi tension hogi uss ko.. aur tm axhe se jaanti ho k woh tmhein koi b problem btaaye bghair nhn reh skti... tou itni chintaa mt kro.. woh btaa degi tmhein k uss ko koi problem hai kea aur agr hai tou kea hai...' Sachin tried to relax her. He was wearing a white t shirt over black jeans n black leather jacket.

'haan yeh baat tou theek hai tmhaari... waise yeh btaao k tm itnaa late kyun ho gaye?' Purvi asked him angrily.

'woh kea hai naa jaan mein Rajat ko pick krne chala gaya tha.. woh yahan new hai naa Manali mein tou uss ko yahan k areas ka itnaa zyaada abhi ptaa nhn hai..' Sachin tried to calm her down.

'axhaaa.. theek hai...' Purvi said, giving a side glance at Rajat who was wearing black t shirt with same colored leather jacket n blue jeans.

'axhaa Sachin tum log enjoy kro.. mein ek drink le krr aata hun..' Rajat went towards the bar.

'chalo Purvi.. lets dance..' Sachin said winking at her n pointing towards someone with his eyes. Purvi followed his gaze n saw Anjalie standing beside them, fuming in anger.

'haan Sachu.. kyun nhn.. chalo dance krne...' Purvi said winking n stressing on the word 'Sachu'. n then turning towards Kaira and after putting her hand on Kaira's shoulder, she said: 'chal aa jaa meri bulbul.. ek dance ho jaey mere saath...' Purvi said smiling naughtily.

'arey nhn... nhn Purvi.. aap jaao bhai k saath.. hum abhi aate hain...' kaira ran away from there, totally red in the face.

'kbb tk bhaage gi bulbul...' Purvi's voice followed her n she ignored it n went towards the bar.

Sachin took her towards the dancefloor n they started dancing. suddenly the song changed.

_Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera diwana_  
_Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera diwana_  
_Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye_  
_Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera Diwana_  
_Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye_

they were lost in each others eyes. they forgot that they were trying to make Anjalie jealous. their instincts took over n they were lost. Anjalie was seeing them from some distance n was furious. she turned around in anger n went out of the Club. SachVi didnt noticed.

_Raat Nasheeli Mast Sama Hai_  
_Aaj Nashe Mein Sara Jahan Hai _  
_Raat Nasheeli Mast Sama Hai_  
_Aaj Nashe Mein Sara Jahan Hai_  
_Haan Ye Sharabi Mausam Behkaye_  
_Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera Diwana_  
_Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye_

_Ankhon Se Ankhen Milti Hai Aise_  
_Bechain Hoke Toofan Mein Jaise _  
_Ankhon Se Ankhen Milti Hai Aise_  
_Bechain Hoke Toofan Mein Jaise_  
_Mauj Koi Saahil Se Takraaye_  
_Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera Diwana_  
_Bhool Koi Hamse Na Hojaye_

Purvi put her head at Sachin's shoulder n they continued dancing... Enjoying each others company n presence.

**O-O-O-O**

'yeh mjhe kea ho gaya hai? kyun mein baar baar usko hi soche jaa rhi hun.? aisa kea hai uss mein jo mein bhool nhn paa rhi hun uss ko.? mein ne uss se bhi zyaada handsome larke dekhe hain lekn dil.. uff.. ptaa nhn kea ho rhaa hai mjhe..' she was muttering to herself. she didnt knew where she reached but when she saw a sight near the bar that made her blood boil n she got near a man n slapped him hard while saying: 'sharam nhn aati tmhein aisi hrkat krte huey...'

**O-O-O-O**

'waah boss.. ktnaa axhaa club hai yeh..' Daya said as soon as he entered the club.

'arey.. axhaa kaise nhn hoga.. aakhir meri choice hai..' Abhijeet said proudly.

'haan teri choice kaisi hai yeh tou mjhe ptaa hai...' Daya said naughtily looking at towards Tarika...

They both were wearing blazers. Abhijeet in blue blazer whereas Daya in black blazer. Tarika was wearing white strapless mini dress above her knees with her hair open n curled behind her ears.

'tmhaare kehne ka mtlb kea hai Daya?' as expected tarika fumed in anger.

'arey Tarika woh tou bss aise hi...' Abhi tried to say something when Tarika interrupted him.

'tum tou kuch kaho hi nhn.. tum issko (pointing towards Daya) bchaane k liye hi bolo ge..'

'arey nhn Taru... aisa nhn hai...'

'aisa hi hai...' she first looked angrily at Abhijeet then at Daya who was trying really hard to suppress his laughter.

'Ughhh mein jaa rhi hun yahan se...' Tarika said shaking her head in anger n went out..

Abhijeet looked helplessly at Daya n seeing him laughing said in anger: 'haan ho jaa tu khush.. mjhe smjh nhn aata k tu mere aur Tarika k beech mein aag lga k khush kyun hote ho?'

'yeh smjhne k bjaaey tmhein Tarika ko manaana chahiye...' Daya said naughtily.

Abhijeet looked at Daya n after understanding what he meant, he ran outside, saying: 'tujhe tou mein baad mein btaata hun betaa...'

Daya was laughing really hard but stopped after he listened a girl shouting near the bar. he went there n was shocked to say the least at the scenario.

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soooo how was it? review n tell me... ;)

Now about **"Tere Diya Zakham"**: Guyss... mjhe koi problem nhn hogi yeh story abhi publish krne mein.. but problem yeh hai k phrr meri donon stories update hone mein tym lein gein.. aur mein nhn chahti k aap logon ko zyaada wait krna pare... May/june mein mere papers hain aur mjhe uss ki tayaari bhi krni hai.. iss liye mere liye donon stories ko update krna bht mushkil hoga.. abb aap log ho btaao k aap log kea chahte ho.. agr mein donon stories ek saath likhti hun tou aap ko donon stories ka ek chap week mein ek dfaa mle ga.. aur agrr aap June mein chahte hain tou tbb aap ko hrr chap k baad zyaada wait nhn krna pare ga...

Sooo guys... vote whether mein **TDZ **abhi publish krun yaa June mein... ;) the choice is all yours... :)

Will update this story after at least 30 Reviews...;)

Till then Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Thanx alot everyone for ur love n support... ptaa hai sirf aap sbb k itne axhe reviews parhne k liye mein jldi jldi update krne ki koshish krti hun.. abb yeh tou aap sbb hi btaaen gein k mein apni koshish mein kaamyaab hoti hun yaa nhn.. ;) coz ptaa hai, I hate waiting.. intezaaar krnaa aur krwaaana mjhe blkul psnd nhn.. ;) isi liye mein ne **"TDZ" **jldi upload krdi... ;)

As for this chapter, it is dedicated to the person woh encouraged me to write it.. who is the only reason fo me to write it.. thanx alot **katiiy **for encouraging me.. ;) this chap is for u... :*

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

**CHAPTER 7:**

**O-O-O-O**

Kaira went towards the bar n ordered for a cold drink. the bartender was an aged man, in his mid 40s. he was wearing the uniform of the Club. he saw her with wicked eyes as she is looking very innocent n sacred. he tried to take his chance n mixes something in her drink, unaware that someone saw him doing it. As soon as he gave the drink to Kaira, someone came n slapped him on the face.

'sharam nhn aati tmhein aisi hrkat krte huey...'

the bartender was shocked. he couldnt realise what happened. Everyone was astonished on her act. they were looking at her as if she had two heads. no one knew why she did what she did...

'tmhaari beti ki umar ki hai woh... aisi giri hui hrkat krte huey tmhein sharam nhn aayi...' she was shouting at him, oblivious to her surrounding.

suddenly, someone came forward n said in a loud tone: 'sharam tmhein nhnaati kea? apni baap ki umar k aadmi ko thappar maarte huey..'

Shreya turned around n was shocked to see the same man standing there whom she saw at the entrance. she was again lost in him but quickly recovered after hearing what he said.

'dekhein mister.. aap ko ptaa nhn hai k kea huaa hai yahan.. aur jbb koi baat pta na ho naa tou apna mun bnd rkhte hain...' she said putting her hand on her hip, ready for a verbal fight.

'ohh hello miss.. mjhe koi shoq nhn hai aap jaisi larkiyon k mun lgne kaa... lekn jahan ghalat hoga wahan Daya zroor bole ga..' he said proudly.

'haan tou aap tbb kahan thay jbb...' she stopped in mid sentence thinking about the honor n respect of her friend. if everyone knew what happened with her, thay will surely make false stories about her. so she decided to stay calm n quiet.

'kea huaa miss? chup kyun ho gaen? koi bahaana nhn aa rhaa kea zehn mein?' he said teasingly.

Shreya was about to say something when someone called her from behind n she was shocked to see...

**O-O-O-O**

Kaira drank the drink n was feeling dizzy. Rajat saw her walking unsteadily towards the backdoor of the club n he follows her as she is not looking well. when he reached at the back of the club, he was shocked to see Kaira dancing with stumbling steps n was singing loudly.

_Talli Hua Talli Hua Yaara Dekho Yaara Mera Talli Hua _  
_Yahaan Gira Wahaan Gira Yaara Dekho Yaara Mera Kahaan Gira _  
_Talli Hua Talli Hua Yaara Dekho Yaara Mera Talli Hua _  
_Yahaan Gira Wahaan Gira Yaara Dekho Yaara Mera Kahaan Gira_

Rajat was seeing her with amused expression on her face. he was standing leaning on the wall with hands crossed on his chest. while dancing, Kaira was about to fall down by hitting a stone when a pair of strong arms supported her. He took her inside the club n saw a lot of people gathered near the bar. he went there n saw a girl arguing with someone. he called her from behind n when she turned around, he was astonished to see her. but the girl didnt saw his face. she was just looking at Kaira. she hurriedly came closer to Kaira n started patting her cheek slowly.

'Kaira.. Kairaaa...' (no use)

'ooohh no.. abb mein kea krun.? lgtaa hai iss ne woh drink pee liya..' she was muttering to herself when Rajat called her.

'Miss?'

'Ohh i m sorry mein ne aap ko nhn dkha.. waise aap kon?' Shreya noticed him n apologised to him instantly, still worried for Kaira.

'dekhein Miss...' Rajat tried to say something...

'kea Miss miss lgaaa rkha hai.. Shreya naam hai mera...' Shreya said irritatingly.

'okay.. tou Shreya.. mein Kaira ko iss k ghr drop krr deta hun.. aap please Sachin aur Purvi ko btaa dena.. woh pareshaan ho jaen gein wrnaa..'

'ek min... aap Kaira ko kaise jaante hain?' Shreya asked suspiciously.

'mein Kaira, Sachin aur Purvi se uni mein mla tha...' Rajat cleared her doubt.

'okay.. aap Sachin k dost hain iss liye aap Kaira ko uss k ghr drop krr dein.. aap ko raasta tou ptaa hai na?' Shreya asked.

'haan.. yahan aane se pehle Sachin mjhe le k gaya tha apne ghr..'

'okay tou... arey..' Shreya slapped her forehead. 'mein ne aap se aap ka naam tou poochha hi nhn..'

'Rajat... Rajat naam hai mera.. aap ki hi uni mein aeronautical engineering ka student hun...'

'okay Rajat.. aap ise le jaen.. iss k ghr ki chaabi iss k purse mein hi hogi...' Shreya informed him n went towards SachVi to notify them about Kaira. she totally forgot about the man with whom she was arguing some time before...

**O-O-O-O**

'Tarikaaa.. meri bt tou suno...' Abhijeet was trying really hard to try n talk to her, but of no use. she was totally ignoring him.

they were in the parking area n Tarika was about to open the door of the car when Abhijeet put his hand on her hand. she shivered at his touch but tried to control herself. she wanted to stay angry at him, but even she knew that it is not possible.

Abhijeet noticed her shiver n brought his hand up her hand. she was enjoying n also shivering at his warm touch. he held her by the shoulders n turned her around very slowly.

_Kaisa Ishq ye kaisa Junoon hai Maahi  
Beqarari mein tu hi karar_  
_Tu reh ke bhi door, mujh mein hai rabba  
Jaane yeh kaisa hai pyar_

Now she was completely facing him. she was in between her car n Abhijeet. Abhijeet was enjoying her nervous expressions. to make her more nervous, he came more closer to her. his hot breath was touching her ear, as he leaned closer to her n whispered: 'abb kea hua? chup kyun ho gaen? aur nhn larna?'

Tarika tried to stare at him but it was difficult to meet his eyes which were have a naughy n seductive look in them.

_Hum hai deewane, tere Deewane _  
_Hum hai deewane, tere Deewane_  
_ Tujhse hai hasi, tujhse udasi _  
_Kashmakash hai Rabba_

he laughed lightly at her nervousness n cupped her face in his hands. she was still looking down. he slowly moved her hairs from her face n tucked them behind her ear. he first kissed her forehead. she was slowly turning red.

He came down n kissed the tip of her nose. then he kissed both her cheeks. he was doing all this very slowly. Tarika was trying really hard to control her shyness n nervousness. then he slowly pecked her lips softly. Abhijeet smiled as he felt her lips tremble beneath his lips.

'I love u Tarika..' Abhijeet said, slowly.

'Tarika blushed n looked into his eyes n said: 'I love u too Abhijeet.' n moved her gaze down, blushing heavily.

_Roothi hoon phir bhi raazi_  
_Tu hi hai maula, tu hi hai qaazi_  
_ Tu hi hai maula, tu hi qaazi _  
_Kya karoon, mein bayayn _  
_Tere ishq pe jaan Kurbaan_

_Hum hai deewane, tere Deewane_  
_Hum hai deewane, tere Deewane_

Their sweet n romantic moment was disturbed by a loud cough from the back. Abhijeet jumped from his place n looked behind...

**O-O-O-O**

Rajat took Kaira with him with great difficulty as she was continuously moving here n there ob the bike. Rajat was finding it really hard to keep her still.

At last they reached Sachin/Kaira's apartment. with great difficulty he succeeded in getting her inside the flat. he make her lay on the bed n went towards the kitchen to get some lime water for her.

he came back n smiled at the sight he saw...

_Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon_  
_Kehna Chahoon Bhi To Tumse Kya Kahon_

she was standing on her bed dancing with a big pink teddy. she was looking really cute. he called her: 'Kaira.. neeche aao'

'nhn...' she cutely nodded her head in no.

'Kaira, axhi bachi ho naa?' Rajat treated ger as u treat a small babay.

'haan..' she nodded in yes.

'tou axhe bache baat maante hain na... tou chalo jldi se yeh pee lo..' he said forwarding the lime water glass to her.

_Kisi Zaban Mein Bhi Woh Labaz Hi Nahi _  
_Ki Jeen mein Tum Ho Kya Tumhein Bata Sakun_

she came down from her bed n held the glass. it was about to fell down when Rajat got hold of it.. he made her drink the lime water. she drinks some but most of it spills on her clothes...

'Awww... yeh tou khraaab ho gaya...' Kaira said making a face n then took off her jacket. she was wearing a pinkish green sleeveless top n was looking really cute... Rajat couldnt keep his eyes off her. she starts to pose like different super models, looking tempting n attractive. she came near him n starts dancing.

_Main Aagar Kahoon Tumsa Haseen _  
_Kaynaat Mein Nai Hai Kahin _  
_Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi _  
_Tumko Paya Hai To Jaise Khoya Hoon..._

while dancing, she was disbalancing n she was about to fall down when Rajat held her at the last moment n they both fell on the bed, with Kaira on top Rajat.

_Shokhiyon Mein Dooobi Yeh Aadayein _  
_Chehre Se Jhalki Hui Hain_

they were lost in each others eyes. Rajat moved her hairs from her face slowly n unconsciously. she closed her eyes as if enjoying his touch but opened them n was again lost in his eyes.

_Zulf Ki Ghani Ghani Ghatayein _  
_Shaan Se Dhalki Hui Hain _  
_Lehrata Aachal Hai Jaise Badal _  
_Bhaahon Mein Bhari Hai Jaise Chandani _  
_Roop Ki Chandani_

they move closer to each other. their lips were about to meet when Kaira fell asleep, resting her head on his chest. Rajat was surprised at himself when he felt dissappointed. but he carefully laid her down on the bed, covered her with a blanket n went out, after giving her a kiss on forehead. he smiled when he saw her sweet smile.

_Main Agar Kahoon Yeh Dilkashi _  
_Hai Nahi Kahin Na Hogi Kabhi _  
_Tareef Yeh Bhi To Sach Hai Kuch Bhi Nahi_

**O-O-O-O**

_Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera diwana_  
_Roop Tera Mastana Pyar Mera diwana_

SachVi were still at the dancefloor when suddenly Purvi separates n starts looking here n there.

'kea huaa jaan? ksko dhoond rhi ho?' Sachin asked worriedly.

'Kaira aur Shreya kahan hain? unn ko dkh rhi hun..' Purvi replied, still looking around.

'woh bethi Shreya... chalo uss se poochhte hain k Kaira kahan hai? aur Rajat b kahein nazar nhn aa rha...' Sachin said, pointing towards a corner table where Shreya was sitting.

'haan chalo..' Purvi said, moving towards Shreya.

They went towards her. Purvi called Shreya: 'Shreyaa'

'aaiye aaiye.. aap logon ka romance khatam ho gaya?' Shreya said, sarcastically.

'kea ho gaya Shreya.. aise kyun baat krr rhi ho?' Purvi asked, confused.

'tmhein nhn ptaa k yahan kea huaa? (Purvi nods her head in no. Sachin decided to stay silent between friends.) waah.. (Shreya clapping sarcastically) yahan itnaa kuch ho gaya aur aap ko ptaa hi nhn chala..' Purvi knew it is real trouble because whenever Shreya said 'aap', it means that she is really angry. (actually that's what I do... ;) )

'yaar Shreya please btaao kea huaa? aur Kaira kahan hai?' this time Sachin came to rescue Purvi from Shreya's anger.

'bht jaldi yaad aa gayi aap ko 'apni behn' ki...' Shreya said, emphasing on the word, 'apni behn'. 'abb bhi kyun poochh rhe hain? jaen aap log enjoy krein.. hogi woh kahein.. kisi ne kuch pila dea hoga usko.. aur kuch bhi... kuch bhi krr rha hoga uss k saath..'

'Shreya yeh kea bole jaa rhi hai tu?' Purvi asked worried n horrified.

'sach bol rhi hun.. aisa hi hua hai.. tm log aas paas dkho tou kuch ptaa chale...'

'Shreyaaaa..! theek se btaao kea hua hai.. aur Kaira hai kahan?' Sachin asked, angry and worried.

'chillaao mt Sachin.. btaa rhi hai Shre..' Purvi said, then turning towards Shreya 'Shreya btaa dena k kea hua bulbul ko.? hai kahan woh?'

Shreya gave them a cross look n then told them what happened. after listening to what happenen with Kaira, both Sachin n Purvi were astonished. Sachin was sitting there with his head down, really ashmamed of himself, as he couldnt protect his sister.

Sensing his embarrassment, Shreya tried to change the topic. 'axhaa hua k woh Rajat k saath ghr gayi.. abb tm bhi ghr jaa k araam kro.. mein aur Purvi b chalte hain...'

but Sachin didnt listened or u can say didnt paid attention to what Shreya was saying.. he just sat there n cursed himself for not being a good brother...

**O-O-O-O**

** A/N: **soooooo how was it? please review n tell me... ;)

aur haan mein ne **"Tere Diya Zakham" **publish krdi hai.. please review n tell kaisi hai? n should I continue** "TDZ" **or not?

Will update this story after at least 30 Reviews...;)

Till then Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Hey guys... 200 Reviews..! m soooo happy :D n m sooooooooo sorry for this late update.. but as u all know i have been busy with **'TDZ'**.. i m really glad for such a great response on** 'TDZ**' i never expected u guys to like it soooo much...

yeh chapter mjhe blkul bhi axhaaaaa nhn lga... :( aur haan ekk bht zroori baat.. ho sktaa hai k kuch din mein yeh story update naa kr skun... soooo for that i m really sorrrrrry :( but kea krun? majbooori hai... :( hope u guys understand... :) aur haan end mein ek bht zroori Announcement hai.. woh parh k apna decision zroor btaaey ga mjhe... ;)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

**CHAPTER 8:**

**O-O-O-O**

A girl is sitting on a couch of an extremely decorated lounge. she is hugging a man n is crying really badly. she even didnt try to stop her tears. the man sitting beside her was patting her head slowly while glaring at three people who were standing there with their heads down. there was a deadly silence.

A lady came in holding a tray. first she saw the three standing there with head down, looking like culprits. she sighed n moved towards the girl who was crying.

'Kaira beta... bss abb chup krr jao beta..' the lady said, wiping her tears.

'Buaa' Kaira hugged her n started crying again, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

Buaa hugged her, letting her wash out all her fears n pain. after a while she felt better n separated from her Buaa... she gave her a glass of water. she drank it n felt much better.

when she gained some senses n looked at her surroundings she was astonished to see the three standing there with their heads down n a person glaring them...

'Abhijeet bhai, aap inn sbb ko aise kyun ghoor rhe hain?' she asked innocently.

'kyun k inn sbb ko ptaa hai k mjhe tmhaara discos aur clubs mein jaana psnd nhn hai phr bhi yeh tmhein le krr gaye.. abb inko mjh se koi nhn bacha skta...'

'arey nhn bhai.. yeh sbb hum ne jaan boojh k nhn kea..' a girl said, fastly.

'haan bhai.. hmein kea ptaa tha k wahan aisa kuch ho jaey ga..' the other girl also said.

'agrr hmein ptaa hota tou hum aisa kbhi nhn krte bhai...' the first one said, trying to be innocent.

Abhijeet turned towards the third person who was still silent n was standing with his head still down, n said in a teasing tone: 'kyun bhaee Sachin.. tmhein kuch nhn kehnaa kea? k tmhein nhn maaloon tha wahan aisa nhn hoga.? tm ne yeh sbb sapne mein b nhn socha tha..'

'nhn bhai.. mein aisa kuch nhn kahunga.. mein jaanta hun k aap theek keh rhey hain.. hmein aisa nhn krnaa chahiye tha..'

'lekn Sachin..' a girl tried to say something n was interrupted by Sachin 'Purvi tum chup rho.. bhai jo keh rhey hain woh sahi hai.. mein ek bara bhai hone ki responsibility nhn nibha paaya.. mein ek axhaa bhai nhn hun..'

Tears came in Sachin's eyes which he hid easily but not from one person, who knew him better than anyone else... the person pressed his hand lightly n gave him a smile, the smile which always gave him confidence n hope.

Sensing the emotional atmosphere, Abhijeet tried to change it with by saying, 'tum logon ne jo kea hai woh bht ghalat hai... iss liye tum logon ko saza mlegi...'

everyone was astonished listening to that. but at that same moment, someone came down stairs while buttoning his sleeves n talking on cell phone, taking hurried steps.

'okay... yeah sure.. okay i will.. no problem.. see u soon... bye...' he ended the call n gave a glance to everyone present there.

'arey waah... aaj tou mjh se mlne bare bare log aaey hain...' he said, while winking at them.

'Daya bhai aap...' Kaira shouted, shocked n happy... she runs to him n hugs him tightly... with her voice so loud, Shreya n Purvi looked towards the man n one became confused n other shocked.

'arey.. arey... mjhe pta hota mjhe meri chutki itnaa miss krr rhi hai tou mein pehle aa jaata...'Daya said patting her head with care n love.

'bhai.. hum abb chutki nhn hain.. bare ho gaye hain...' Kaira said making a face at him..

'beta.. tum jtni bhi bari ho jaao rho gi tou mere liye bachi hi naa.. meri chhoti si nanhi si pyaari si behn..'

'arey bro... aap sirf apni behn se hi mlte rhein gein yaa mjh se bhi mlein gein.. aap donon bhai iss k aagey tou mjhe bhool hi jaate hain...' Sachin said making a sad face.

'arey beta.. tum dukhi mt ho.. tum tou mere shehzaade ho naa...' A.M came forward n hugged Sachin.

'haan Buaa.. aap k ilawa tou ksi ko mjh se mlnaa b nhn hai..'

'kea bkwaas krr rhey ho Sachin? mein aur tmse naa mlun aisa ho sktaah ai kea?' Daya said coming towards Sachin n hugged him..

'i really missed u bro...' Sachin whispered in Daya's ear..

'missed u too yaar..'

'abb aap donon bhaiyon ka milaap ho gaya ho tou bhai aap inn se mlein...' Kaira said, going towards Purvi n Shreya.

'Bhai, yeh hain Purvi.. hmaari bht axhi dost aur hone wali bhabhi ji..' Kaira said, naughtily while SachVi blushed.

'arey waah sachin.. mubarak ho.. nice to meet u Purvi...' Daya said, forwarding his hand towards Purvi who shook it. 'I hope u dont mind me calling u Purvi.?' Daya said with a questioning look on his face.

'certainly not...' Purvi was searching for the right word to address him when he helped her by saying.. 'tum mjhe bhai bula skti ho..'

'sachi..!' Purvi said with a 1000 watt smile on her face..

'muchi..!' Daya said in the same tone as Purvi, slightly confused by her behaviour.

Purvi getting his confusion, said in a low voice... 'woh kea hai naa mera koi bhai hai aur naa hi behn bss iss liye mein aise..'

Purvi couldnt complete her sentence as Abhijeet got up n put his hand on her hand... 'aainda aisa mtt kehna k tmhaara koi bhai nhn hai.. tmhaare do, do bhai hain.. smjhein? (Purvi nodded with tears present in her eyes) chalo abb yeh aansu saaf kro.. wrnaa jaise Sachin ko daanta hai naa abhi.. waise hi tmhein bhi daant dunga...' Abhijeet said, teasingly. Purvi blushed n smiled.

'Arey bhai.. aap sbb ki baaton mein hum aap ko apni doosri sbb se axhi dost se mlwaana tou reh hi gaya.. bhai yeh hai Shreya... hmaari sbb se axhi dost... jo hmein bhabhi ki baaton se bchaati hai..' Kaira said, winking at Purvi n blushed.

All laughed except Daya n Shreya.. they were just looking at each other or better to say Daya was looking at her in disgust, remembering last night whereas Shreya was lost in him. She was just looking at him totally oblivious to her surroundings. she came back from her day dream when Daya said 'tum?'

All looked at him confused n shocked. 'Tum Shreya ko jaante ho?' Abhijeet asked.

'arey Abhijeet iss larki ne kal' n he narrated all that he saw..

'Shreya tu ne waqai aisa kea?' everyone was shocked.

'haan' Shreya said, meeting their gaze, not ashamed of her act..

'lekn Shreyaa aap ne aisa kyun kea?' Kaira was the most shocked person there.

'dkh Kaira.. Shre ne jo kea theek kea...' Purvi said.

'Purvi aap bhi..!' Kaira was really shocked now..

'haan Gudiyaa... Shreya ne jo kea blkul theek kea.. blke mein tou kehtaa hun do aur lgaane chahiye thay uss k..' Sachin agreed with Purvi, boiling in anger once again thinking about the situation..

'Bhaiyaa aap bhi..?'

'aap bhi kea Kaira? mein khud yehi kahun ga k jo bhi kea Shreya ne bht axhaa kea...' Abhijeet said, shocking Kaira n obvio Daya the most.

'Boss tum bhi..? tum sbb ka dmaagh tou jgah pe hai na.?' Daya asked irritated.

'teri naa yeh baat bht ghalat hai Daya.. poori baat nhn janta kbhi.. asal mein hua yeh tha k...' n Abhijeet told him why Shreya had done what she did.

'Oooh' Daya n Kaira said together while looking appreciatively. Kaira just went to Shreya n hugged her tight, tears falling from her eyes.

'thanx Shreya..' Kaira whispered in her ears.

'bkwaaas ki naa tu ne tou maar khaey gi...' Shreya scolded Kaira..

Kaira left Shreya n held her ears while saying 'nhn nhn abb no thanx..'

'that's better..' Shreya said with a sweet smile.

everyone smiled at their childish behaviour when Daya remembered something n asked Abhijeet 'lekn Abhi tmhein yeh sbb kaise ptaa chala?'

'woh.. jbb tu aaya tha na parking mein...' Abhijeet started but was interrupted by teasing voice of Daya 'sorry yaar.. nhn aana chahiye thaa mjhe uss waqt..' he winked naughtily..

Abhijeet blushed but controlled himself and then glared at Daya who was trying to control his laugh. All of them were looking at the Duo in confusion.

'Bhai aap kuch btaa rhay thay...' Kaira asked impatiently.

Abhijeet looked at her n told her...

**O-O-O-O**

**FLASHBACK**

Daya's cough brought them back into reality. both of their faces were burning red due to Daya's naughty stare. Abhijeet quickly pulled away from Tarika n tried to say something 'Ddd.. Daya.. tu yahaan?'

'haan woh i m sorry.. mjhe nhn ptaa tha yahan aap log busy houn gein..' Daya said naughtily.

'arey nhn.. aisi koi bt nhn hai Daya..' this time Tarika tried to say something.

'haan haan ph...' he was interrupted when someone came in a rush n pushed Daya.

'm sorry..' the person said, not looking at anyone. a girl also came running towards him. they just went towards a car and drove off...

'yeh Sachin tha na? iss k saath kon thi?' Daya asked in a confused tone.

'haan.. iss k saath Purvi thi... lekn yeh itni pareshaani mein kahan gaye aur kyun?' Abhijeet said also confused.

'Kaira ko zroor ptaa hoga..' Tarika said.

'haan.. phone lgaana uss ko...' Abhijeet agreed.

Tarika called her.. 'woh phone nhn utha rhi..'

'phr try kro...'

Tarika did so.. no reply

'nhn.. phone lgg rha hai but woh nhn utha rhi...' Tarika said worried...

'Shreya ko lgaao.. uss ko zroor pta hoga k kea hua hai.. aur Daya tu zara Sachin k peechhe jaa... yeh le gari ki chaabi...' Abhijeet handed over the keys to Daya...

'ok' Daya said n went towards the car n drove off...

Meanwhile Shreya picked up the call... 'hello Tarika.. kaisi ho?'

'mein theek hun.. yeh btaa tu kahan hai?'

'mein Night Club mein hun.. kyun?'

'tu jldi se club ki parking mein aa...'

'kea hua Tarika.? sbb theek tou hai na?' Shreya became worried.

'haan sbb theek hai tu jldi aa..' Tarika said n cut the call.

'yeh bht axhaa kea Tarika k uss ko yahein bula lea..' Abhijeet appreciated her n she blushed.

she was about to say something when they heard some rushing footsteps. the person came to them, breathing heavily.

'ha.. haan Tarika.. bolo kea hua?' Shreya said, panting.

'tu saans tou le le pehle..' Tarika said.

after a couple of minutes, 'haan abb bol kea huaa?' Shreya asked, than looked at Abhijeet n said 'arey sir aap... Good evening sir..'

'Good evening Shreya.. tum se ktni dfaa kaha hai k uni k bahr mjhe sir nhn bola kro..'

'kea krun sir.. aadat ho gayi hai...' Shreya said, than adding in a naughty tone, winking 'waise aap kahein tou aap ko jeeju bol skti hun.?'

AbhiRika blushed but Abhijeet became serious n asked 'andar kea huaa?'

Shreya was taken aback. she was not expecting this kind of question from Abhijeet. 'Sir kea mtlb?'

'dkh Shre Sachin aur Purvi bht jldi mein aur pareshaani mein gaye hain yahan se.. tu bol kea hua?'

Shreya thought for a moment than told them all that happened. after listening to all, they were silent when a mobile ring broke the silence. Abhijeet looked at his mobile phone then turned to Tarika n said 'Daya'

she nodded her head n he went away picking up the call. 'chal Shre mein tjhe drop krr dun..'

'arey nhn tu ja sir k saath.. mein manage krr lungi..' Shreya said hurriedly.

'ho gayi teri formality? abb chal..'

Shreya gave an embarresed smile. Abhijeet came n said 'Tarika, Daya bahr wait krr rha hai mein chalta hun.. tum Shreya ko drop krr dena..'

Tarika nodded her head n said 'okay Abhijeet.. bye.. apna khayaal rkhnaa.'

Abhijeet smiled n said 'tum bhi... bye..' then turning to Shreya 'take care Shreya.. bye'

**O-O-O-O**

'Yeh huaaa tha.' Abhijeet finished saying.

no one noticed that between the story, Shreya went out from the lounge n someone was watching her every move with guilt in eyes.

**O-O-O-O**

** A/N: **Sooo how was it? i know blkul b axhaa nhn hai.. but keaa krun? hrr waqt mere dmaagh pe TDZ rehtaa hai.. haan mjhe ek zroori **Announcement **krni hai...

**'TDZ' **mein aap log **Duo** ko saath dkna chahte hain yaa **DaReya** ko? the choice is completely yours... mjhe zrooooor btaaey ga k aap kea chahte hain... ;)

Guys... abb mein yeh story **'TDZ' **complete krne k baad continue krungi.. coz i dont know k iss story k ktne chaps houn.. aur **'TDZ' **k total 10 ya 12 chaps houn gein.. i m reaallllllly sorrrrrrrrrrrrry to alll those who want **'PB' **but i dont have ant ideas.. i promise as soon as i get something new, i will definitely update a new chap.. ;)

Please Review to let me know ur decision regarding **Duo** or **DaReya**?

Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Hey guys... Surprised naa? k mein yeh story kyun update krr rhi hun... well the reason is k mein **'TDZ'** mein sbb kuch sad likh likh k bore ho gayi hun .. n I needed a break.. so here it is.. a refreshing chapter.. probably not the best.. but phrr bhi jo likha hai dil se likhaa hai..

Aur THANKS to everyone who reviewed.. I reached another milestone of this story..! 250 Reviews.. i still couldnt believe it myself.. a Big Thanks to Everyone who reviewed... ;)

aur haan! m introducing a new OC in this chap.. agrr psnd aaey ya buraa lage tou btaana zroor... ;) aur iss OC se related ek baat btaani hai tou end ka A/N zroor parh lega.. ;)

the first half is dedicated for DaReya lovers... ;) bht rulaaya hai aap logon ko **'TDZ'** mein.. iss liye yeh aap sbb k liye... ;) aur haan ho sktaa hai k mistakes houn.. coz mob se type kea hai.. so ignore that n enjoy the story..! :)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

**CHAPTER 9**

She was standing beside the swimming pool looking at her reflection in it... the pool was surrounded with a little grass n beside the walls different types of plants were kept... it gave a really soothing feeling to stand there n enjoy the nature.. beside the pool was a garden table with some chairs...

She was enjoying the natural beauty there when suddenly she felt someone's presence behind her.. she turned herself with a jerk n was about to slip in the pool when a pair of strong arms supported her.. her eyes were closed n she was enjoying the warm n safe feelings in those arms... she felt as if she was safe from any worries, tensions n harm..

The person that held her felt that he had everything he needs in his arms... she was his reason to breath... it felt as if he had been waiting for her his entire life... to complete him..

Slowly she opened her eyes n was surprised n glad to see the person in front of her.. on the other hand, the person just lost himself in her eyes, they were so pure n lively...

She was the first one out of the trance.. she tried to get away from him which broke his trance too n he left her quickly but carefully...  
They were both quiet due to embarrassment.. they didnt knew what to say... the person looked at her n saw her shy, so he decided to break the uncomfortable silence...

'Tum theek ho Shreya?'

Shreya looked at him n said 'Jee.. mein theek hun aur thank u..'

'Thank u kyun?' He asked confused..

'Woh aap ne mjhe grne se bchaaya... iss liye...'

'Arey woh tou...' he was about to say something when someone from behind put hands on his eyes... Shreya was shocked to see the person..

'Fara..? Yeh tum ho naa?' The person said, unbelievably...

'Kea Daya darling... kaixe pehchaan jaate ho tum mjhe..?' The girl pouted while taking her hands off Daya's eyes...

Daya turned around n saw a pretty girl with brown open hairs just below her shoulders n dark brown eyes which shined with confidence, which were hidden behind black glasses. she was wearing black jeans with full sleeved dark green top n black joggers...

Daya turned n saw her pouting n he laughed while saying.. 'Arey Sweetheart... apni girl friend ko bhala mein kaise nhn pehchaanta..' he said with a wink n opened his arms n Fara rushed to him n hugged him..

After a while, they broke their hug n he complained.. 'kea yaar... ktni dfaa kaha hai k btaa k aaya kro... lekn nhn.. Fara ne pehle kbhi ksi ki suni hai jo abb sunegi...' he said with fake irritation...

'Jbb tmhein ptaaa hai dear k mein kbhi ksi ki nhn sunti tou expect kyun krte ho.?' She asked with amused expressions n a questioning glance...

'Iss liye expect krtaa hun k shyd Fara sahibaa sudhar jaen..'

'Tmhein kea lgtaa hai k mein sudhar skti hun..?' She asked with a laugh...

'Jee nhn... nhn sudhar sktein.. woh tou mera dmagh khraab hai jo sochtaa hun k tm sudhr skti ho..' Daya said sarcastically...

'Shukarrrr tmhein yeh baat ptaa chal gayi...' Fara said with a sigh..

'Kea baat?' Daya asked irritatingly...

'Yehi k tmhaaara dmagh khraab hai..' saying this Fara ran inside with Daya following her...

They both forgot that there was another person there who was witnessing there talk n no one knew ho shocked she was to know that she was Daya's girl friend... his love loved someone else... it was really hard for her to accept... but she had to accept it... she had no other choice... she with great difficulty composed n herself n was about to move out of the house when she saw someone coming inside the house n she was shocked...

**O-O-O-O**

Everyone was chatting merily n didnt noticed the absence of Daya n Shreya... they were busy teasing Sachin n Purvi who were blushing really bad..

'Purvi tm ne btaaya nhn k tmhein iss bewakoof mein aisaa kea nazr aaya jo tm iss ko dil de bethein?' Abhijeet asked in a naughty tone...

'Arey Abhi bhai.. aap ko nhn ptaa kea.. Love is Blind...' Kaira said in a teasing tone..

'Kea bol rhi hai bulbul.?' Purvi said in angry tone...

'Theak hi tou keh rhi hai Pari... Sa..' Abhijeet was interrupted by Sachin...

'Tou Abhi bhai mein yeh baat Tarika bhabhi ko btaaunga...' Sachin said in a teasing tone..

'Han han btaa dena... sbb ko btaa denaa...' Abhi said without paying any attention to what he said...

Sachin dialled Tarika's number without anyone noticing him n then said... ' kea kaha aap ne Abhi bhai? Love is Blind?'

'Haan yaar... blkul sach kaha hai... pyaar waqai andhaa hota hai.. abb mjhe hi dekh lo... Tarika se pyaar kea huaa uss se axhi axhi larkiyaan nazr nhn aatein mjhe...' Abhijeet said with a sigh...

'Kea kaha Abhi..! Tumhein mjh se axhi larkiyaan chahiyein?' Everyone was shocked hearing Tarika's scream..  
'Nnnn... nahi Tarika aaaaa aisi koi bbb baat nhn hai..' Abhijeet stammered.

'Aisi baat nhn hai tou kaisi baat hai Abhijeet..? Ahhi aa k btaati hun tmhein...' in anger Tarika cut the call...

'Sachin... tjhe nhn chh...' Abhijeet couldnt complete his sentence as the door opened with a bang...

'Abhijeeet...'

'Fara tum?' Abhijeet said with surprise n happiness...

'Haan mein..' Fara said while winking n hugged him..

'Fara...!' A voice shouted...

'Yeh Daya ko kea hua..?' Abhijeet said to himself n then turned to Fara who waa standing with her head down.. 'Abb kea kya tm ne Fara?'

Fara was about to say something when Daya came in n said.. 'Fara aaj tmhein nhn chhorunga mein..'

'Pehle pakro tou sahi...' Fara said while winking..

Daya moved towards her in anger, when Ahhijeet stopped him..

'Kea bachon ki trhaan larr rhe ho tm donon sbb k samne? Dmaagh kahan hota hai tm donon kaa? Itne dnon baad mile ho aur mlte hi larnaa shuru?'

'Abhijeet tm mjhe kyun daant rhe ho.? Yeh Daya tou hmeshaa mjhe tng krta rehtaa hai...' Fara said with a innocent look on her face...

'Fara mein tmhein axhi trhaan jaanta hun... Daya km aur tm zyaada tng krti hogi uss ko..'

Fara was about to deny him when two girls entered the lounge... Fara jumped from her place n ran towards one...

'Taarikaaaa...'

Like the duo, Tarika was also surprised n happy to see Fara... the two best friends hugged each other...

After separating from tarika, Fara turned towards Shreya n asked tarika.. 'yeh kon hai?' n then Fara turned towards the lounge n noticed the new faces there... new for her actually..

'arey mein bhi naa.. mein tmhein sbb se introduce krwaati hun..' Tarika said cursing herself...

'yeh Shreya hai... jss uni mein mein lab assistant hun na yeh wahein parhti hai.. journalism...'

'nice to meet u Shreya...' Fara said with a smile n forwarding her hand towards her...

'same here..' Shreya said with a fake smile..

'aur Fara yeh hai Kaira.. Sachin ki behn.. aur yeh hai Sachin... aur yeh Purvi.. Sachin ki girl friend... aur hmaari bhabhi..' Tarika said pointing towards everyone n became naughty at the end.

Fara shook hands with everyone n said... 'Tarika ne tum sbb k baare mein tou btaa dea.. abb mein apne baare mein bhi btaa deti hun.. yeh Tarika tou kbhi nhn btaaey gi...' glaring at Tarika..

'nhn.. nhn apni taareefein tum khud krlo...' Tarika said laughing..

'tum naa chup hi kro abb Taru...' Fara said to her angrily n turned towards the others. 'mera naam tou tum sbb ko pta chal hi gaya hai... mein Abhijeet, Tarika aur Daya ki bchpan ki dost hun.. blke Daya ki tou sweetheart hun.. hai na Daya?' she asked Daya while winking who smiled back..

'waise tou mein ek psychologist hun but jbb bhi apne hospital se bore ho jaati hun tou yahan aa jati hun.. bht sukoon miltaa hai yahan aa krr...'

'aap ki family mein koi nhn hai?' Purvi asked...

'dkho yaar.. pehli baat yeh aap waap chhoro.. aur doosri baat yeh k haan meri family wahein Mumbai mein hoti hai..'

'aap ka koi bou friend?' Sachin asked naughtily...

'abb tmhein alag se bolna paregaa kea k no aap..?' Sachin nodded no. 'tou phrr?'

'axhaa sorry abb nhn bolungaa tmhein aap... abb khush?'

'haan bht... aur rhi baat tmhare swaal ki tou haan.. hai naa mera boy friend..' Fara said looking naughtily at Daya...

Everyone present there looked shockingly at Daya n then at Fara except Abhirika...

'kea hua bhaee? tum log aise kyun dekh rhe ho mjhe?' Daya asked in a teasing tone..

'yeh log yeh dekh rhe hain k mere jaisi smart, pretty aur intelligent larki ne kaise larke ko choose kea hai.. hai na?' Fara said, giving a questioning glance to everyone...

'abb aisa bhi kuch nhn hai.. bewakoofi tou kisi se bhi ho skti hai naa...' Abhijeet said winking at Daya...

'Abhi.. tum meri dost ko bewakoof keh rhey ho? aur uss waqt kea keh rhey thay tum?' Tarika said in extreme anger remembering the conversation..

'jaan woh tou mein bss iss Sachin ko chherne k liye keh rhaa tha.. dil se thori naa bola tha mein ne..' Abhijeet said in a pleading tone which had no effect on Tarika..

'Abhijeet... Alot of Truths r Said in a Joke.. yeh tum ne hi kaha tha naa mjhe?' Fara said naughtily, winking at Abhijeet.

'yaar Daya smjhaa na Fara ko.. kyun aag mein ghee daal rhi hai..?' Abhijeet complained to Daya...

'waise tum sbb itne chup chup kyun bethe ho?' Fara suddenly turned towards everyone else.. 'Kaira ko tou mein janti hun woh rehti hi chup hai.. lekn tum teenon ko kea huaa?'

'woh aap sbb baatein krr rhe thay.. tou hum wohi sunn k enjoy krr rhe thay..' Purvi said..

'axhaa chalo koi game khelte hain..' Sachin said, excitedly..

'theek hai.. kea khelein?' Abhijeet asked..

Tarika was about to say something when the door bell rang...

'yeh zroor Rajat hogaa..' Sachin said getting up from his place..

'axhaa kea tum ne uss ko bulaa lea Sachin..' Daya said.

'Abhi bhai ne kaha thaa.. bulana tou thaa hi..' Sachin said smiling n went from there..

'abb yeh Rajat kon hai?' Fara asked eagerly..

'lambi kahani hai Fara..' Daya said, tiredly...

'haan tou sunaao na...' she said childlishly..

'Fara...' Daya said sternly n he signalled something to her through his eyes...

'axhaa bhaee.. iss dfaa tou chhor rhi hun.. baar baar yeh nhn chhorungi..'

Daya was about to say something when Sachin arrived there with Rajat who was looking a bit nervous..

'arey aao Rajat...' Abhijeet got up from his place followed by Daya n then the others..

they shook hands with each other n got introduced with each other. during that no one noticed the sad shade present in Shreya's eyes n her extra silence which was unusual from her except one person..

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **Sooo how was it? i know DaReya lovers bht ghusse mein houn gein but guysss please maarna mtt... okay? wrnaaa **'TDZ'** ka next chap nhn milegaa... :P aur haan jo baat btaani thi mjhe woh yeh hai k meri jo yeh new OC hai Fara, she is based on me.. mtlbb iss ki sbb habits, likes or dislikes or even profession bhi wohi hai jo meraa hai.. tou aap logon ko Fara ko dkh k smjh aa jaey gaa k mein kaisi hun? ;)

Aur haan... next update kbb hogi.. uss ka i have no idea... but yeh btaa skti hun k jald hi **'TDZ'** khatam hone wali hai.. tou iss ki updates aap ko regular mil jaen gein... ;)

Lekn please guys.. aap sbb Review krnaa mtt bhoolna... ;)

Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone..! yaar i m disappointed by the reviews I m not receiving on this story.. i mean last chap mein 437 views aur just 18 Reviews? guys.. writers ko encouragement reviews k through hi milti hai.. iss liye please Review.. wrnaa mjhe yeh story aise hi beech mein chhorni paregi jo mein nhn chahti.. SORRY.. but I m really hurt..

Anyways, this chap contains some couple moments.. RajRa, SachVi, DaReya then AbhiRika.. please ignore the mistakes n enjoy... ;)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

**CHAPTER 10**

'Thank you soooo much Rajat...' Abhijeet said

'Haan Rajat thank u very much..' Daya agreed with Abhijeet n he also thanked Rajat...

'Kea sir.. abb aap mjhe shrmindaa krr rhe hain... abb aisa bhi koi bara kaam nhn kea mein ne...' Rajat said abashed...

'Sir.? Kon sir? Yahan sir kon hai?' Abhijeet asked confused..

'tmhein yahan koi sir nazar aa rha hai Sachin?'

'Nhn bhai... yahan tou koi sir nhn hai..' Sachin said naughtily...

'Aap donon sir hi hain na university mein...' Rajat said in a confused tone...

'Dkho bhaee... hum sirf uni mein sir hain... uni se bahr hum tmhaare bhi bhai hqin jaise Sachin aur Kaira k hain.. okay?'

'Jee okay..'

'Good... chalo abb pehle kuch khaa lete hain.. phr koi game khelein gein...' Fara said excitedly..

'Tmhein hrr waqt khelne aur khaane ki hi pari rehti hai...' Daya teased her..

'Dkho Abhijeet yeh tng krr rha hai abb mjhe... mein ne kuch nhn kea abb...'

Abhijeet was about to say something when there talk was interrupted with the arrival of A.M...

'Chalo bachon.. kuch khaa lo pehle tum log.. baqi baatein baad mein krr lena..'

'Purvi Shreya aap donon hmaare room mein jaa k fresh ho jaen...' Kaira said..

'Chal Tarika Auntie ki help krwaate hain..' Fara said n they both left...

'Sachin Rajat tum donon mere kamre mein jaa k fresh ho jaao... phr dining room mein aa jana.. aur han... apna ghr smjho Rajat... be comfortable...' Abhijeet said with a smile..

**O-O-O-O**

'Aap donon bahr jaa k bethein... hum thori dair mein aate hain..' After they got fresh, Kaira said to Shreya n Purvi...

Shreya quietly went outside n Purvi also went behind her, saying 'mein dekhti hun uss ko... tum fikr mtt kro..' Purvi went n Kaira just sat there on her bed looking a little worried...

'yeh Shreya ko ho kea gaya hai? Kal raat tkk tou theek thein.. abb ptaa nhn kea hua..' she was sooo engrossed in her thoughts that she didnt noticed someone coming inside.. The person stood there for a moment n then slowly went towards her.. till now Kaira became aware of someone else's presence... she got up from the bed with a sudden jerk n turned around.. she was about to scream when the person put hands on her mouth n said... 'kyun marwaaogi Kaira mjhe apne bhaiyon se... mein hun koi aur nhn...'

Kaira's eyes popped open when she saw the person in front of her.. her eyes went from afraid to relieved.. she wanted to say something but couldnt say something as his hand was still on her mouth... 'mein haath hata deta hun but cheekhnaa mtt tum..' Kaira nodded n the person left her mouth.. Kaira quickly created some distance between them n breathed heavily.. after a few seconds her breathing got normal n she moved her gaze towards the person standing with his hands crossed in front of his chest, looking at her with intense love filled eyes.. Kaira couldnt look into his eyes for long n blushingly looked away..

'Aap yahan kea krr rhe hain Rajat ji? Koi aa gaya tou? ' Kaira said in a scared tone.. she was sweating badly just thinking of the consequences she would have to face if anyone found them together in a locked room.. she didnt even wanted to think more.. Rajat saw her tensed n worried so he moved closer to her while saying.. 'kea yaat... ktne dnon baad mlein hain hum aise... thoraa time tou spend krr sktaa hun tmhaare saath.. akele mein..' Rajat said naughtily, stressing on the last words n moving towards her.. Kaira shivered at his words... she fell on the bed while moving backwards.. Rajat smiled naughtily n bend on her a little.. he could feel her shivering beneath her.. her face was full red n she was unable to open her eyes as his hot breath touched her face..

'Mein ne iss waqt kaa bht intezaar kea hai..' saying this he kissed her forehead, then her both cheeks n then lightly brushed his lips on her when suddenly...

**O-O-O-O**

Purvi was trying to follow Shreya but she couldnt as Shreya in a great hurry went outside...

'Shreyaa... ruko tou sahi.. Shreyaaaa ruk jaao yaa...' her voice was blocked as someone pulled her towards himself..

'Sachin... chhoro mjhe.. mjhe Shreya k paas jaana hai.. woh udaas hai ptaa nhn kyun?' Purvi said in a worried tone still in Sachin's arms..

'Tm axhe se jaanti ho k iss waqy Shreya ko sbb se zyaada zroort tnhaa rehne ki hai.. apne aap o smbhaal le woh phr tum se baat kregi..' Sachin said kissing her neck..

'Haan yeh tou hai.. aur tum yeh kea krr rhe ho Sachin.. chhoro mjhe..' she tried to jerk him away.. 'koi aa jaey gaa Sachin..'

'Koi nhn aaey gaa jaan..' Sachin said busy in his work..

'Lekn agrr aa ga...' she was unable to say anything further as Sachin dashed his lips on hers.. she tried to jerk him away but after a few second melted into the kiss... they would have been unaware if not a voice called them n they separated with a jerk...

'Sachin... kahan ho?'

'Daya bhai..!' they looked at each other.. before they could think of something to do, Daya came there..

'Arey Purvi... Sachin.. tum donon yahan kea krr rhe ho? Sachin tm dining table pe jaao... aur Purvi tm Kaira aur apni doosri friend ko bulaa lo...'

'Bhai Shreya tou bahr hai.. mein uss ko...' Purvi was saying when she was cut by Daya...

'Theek hai.. tm Kaira ko uss k room se bulaa lo.. mein Shreya ko bulata hun..'

'Jee bhai..' saying this Sachin n Purvi were about to move inside when Daya called from behind in a naughty tone..

'Sachin.. sbb k saamne jaane se pehle apne chehre pe se lipstick saaf krr lenaa..'

Listening this, Sachin n Purvi both turned red n went inside hurriedly n embarressed...

**O-O-O-O**

She was standing exactly wherr she had been standing the day before..

Daya took a deep breath n went towards her n stood just beside her.. She senses him n was about to move when he held her hand.. she shivered which was clearly noticed by Daya who smiled a little to himself.. She tried to jerk her hand but his grip was strong.. she tried to look at him angrily but he saw the tears present in her eyes n became worried..

'Tum ro kyun rhi ho?' He left hee hand n held her by the shoulders..

'Mein nhn ro rhi... kuch chala gaya hogaa aankh mein..' Shreya said with difficulty, tears starting to form in her eyes quickly at his care..

'Shreya jhoot mtt bolo tum mjhse.. btaao kea huaa hai?' Daya said on a rash tone making his grip on her shoulders very tightly..

'Dekhein kuch nhn huaa hai mjhe aur aap chhorein mjhe..' Shreya said trying to make her voice angry but failing at it badly...

'Dekho.. mein ne tmhein chhorne k liye nhn pakraa hai.. jbb tkk tm btaao gi nhn k kea hua hai mein tmhein nhn chhorungaa...' he said n made his grip more tight..

Shreya was about to say something when a voice called him angrily 'Dayaa.. Dayaaa...'

Daya left Shreya not before whispering... 'abhi chhor dea baad mein nhn chhorungaa..' Shreya said nothing just quickly wiped her tears n looked at the new comer..

'Daya tmhein kaha tha k Sachin ko bulaao lekn tm yahan kea krr rhe ho?' Then she turned towards Shreya nsaq her red eyes... 'Daya tm ne Shreya ko kyun rulayaa?' her voice became angry...

'Arey nhn Fara di.. inhon ne kuch nhn kea... woh tou meri aankh mein kuch chala gaya tha...'

'Shreya tum naa bht bholi ho.. tm iss ko nhn janti... yeh naa bht shaitaan hai..' Fara said glaring Daya...

'Jhoot mtt bolo darling..' Daya's words formed more tears in Shreya's eyes.. she knew that if she stayed there she will start crying, not caring about the surroundings... so she politely excused herself n went inside, unaware that a person knew what she was thinking...

'Iss ko achanak se kea hogaya?' Daya asked Fara shocked..

'Pyaar..' Fara said smiling mischieviously...

'Kea mtlbb?' Daya asked..

'Kuch nhn..' Fara said n then shouted excitedly... 'Mein yahan tmhein kuch btaane aayi thi aur tm ne mjhe baaton mein uljha lea...'

'Kea btaana tha tmhein?'

'Abb nhn btaa rhi... pehle hi kyun nhn suni meri baat..' Fara said in fake anger..

'Arey darling... abb zyaada nakhre mtt dkhaao aur bolo kea baat hai?'

'Axhaa btaa deti hun.. tm bhi kea yaad kroge.. kal subha Nikhil aa rha hai...' Fara said excitedly...

'Kea..! Sach mein?' Daya said in shock n amazement..

'Haan sach mein.. lekn meri ek request hai tm se..' Fara said in sort of a pleading tone..

'Arey.. aaj sooraj kahan se nklaa hai... Fara aur request..? Mein zroor koi sapnaa dekh rha hunga..' Daya said in a fake shocked tone..

'Dayaaa..! Tm se naa baat krnaa hi fazool hai..'

'Tou haat krti hi kyun ho?'

'Daya tum naa... dfaa ho jaaao... nhn krni mjhe tm se koi baat...'

'Axhaaa axhaa abb mein serious hun.. bolo kea krnaa hai?' Daya asked seriously...

'Woh naa.. woh Nik ne naa mnaa kea tha k ksi ko btaana mtt k...' her sentence was interrupted by Daya..

'K woh yahan aa rha hai.. aur tm nehe btaa dea.. abb tm chahti ho k mein yeh bt Nik ko naa btaun.. hai naa.?'

'Sweetheart tm mjhe ktnaaa axha smjhte ho.. mein waqai yehi kehnaa chahti thi...' Fara said in a buttering tone...

'Axhaa axhaa abb zyaada makhan mtt lgaao... chalo chal k khana khaate hain...'

'Lekn Daya...!'

'Haan abb bolo kea huaa?'

'Yaar tum yeh baat jaa k Abhi ko btaaoge aur woh Taru ko... aur Nik ko yeh baat pta chal gayi k uss k aane kaa sbb ko ptaa tha tou woh mjhe nh ln chhoregaa...' Fara said hurriedly n worriedly..

'Tou tum yeh chahti ho k mein Boss ko yeh baat naa btaun?' Daya gave her a questioning glance..

'Haan Daya... pleeeeeeeeease...' Fara said giving her puppy eyes knowing which he cant resist..

'Theek hai darl.. ksi ko nhn btaaungaa... abb chalo.. bht bho...'

Daya's sentence was left in between when doorbell rang.. both looked towards each other n went towards the main door n were surprised n glad to see...

**O-O-O-O**

She was standing beside the stove and cooking something when she felt hot breath on her neck.. she knew who it was so she didnt turned around as she wanted to express her anger in some way.. the other person knew her too well, so he lightly turned her around with a little force.. she jerked his hands n said in an angry tone..

'Abhi mjhe tm se koi baat nhn krni hai.. tm jaao usi k paas jss k paas jana tha tmhein..'

'kea Taru jaan..' Abhijeet said holding her hands n kissing them.. 'tmhaare ilawa ksi aur ko spchtaa hi nhn un mein.. qasm se...'

Tarika jerked her hands away from him n turned her back to him pretending to be busy... 'tum jaao yahan se.. bht kaam hai mjhe..'

'mjh se zyaada zroori kaam hai kea?' Abhijeet said in a sweet n flirty tone which like always melted Tarika.. she knew now it was going to be difficult for her to remain more angry with him but she had to be..

'haan tum se zyaada zroori hai kaam.. tmhaare liye tou Love is Blind naa.. tou jaa k aankhein khol lo..'

'yaar.. abb bhool bhi jaao woh baat... woh tou mein Sachin ko tang krne ko bol rhaa tha.. mjhe kea ptaa k uss ne tmhein call ki hai..' Abhijeet tried to clarify the misunderstanding with Tarika..

Tarika said nothing but was about to move out from the kitchen when Abhijeet held her hand n with a sudden jerk pulled her towards him.. Tarika as always melted in the warmth of his hands, feeling secure in them..

Abhijeet lightly touched her curls that were present over her face n kissed her cheeks.. Tarika blushed n turned her head away.. Abhijeet smiled at her antics n was about to attack her lips when a cough separted them...

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **Soooo guys? how was it? i know k zyaada axhaa nhn thaa but please Review.. ;) aur haan i will update **'TDZ' **tomorrow... In Shaa Allah.. ;) tbb tkk mjhe yeh btaana k yeh chap kaisaa lgaa? aur next chap mein aap ko ek new couple mlegaa.. ;) i think yeh tou aap sbb guess krr hi chuke houn gein k woh couple kon hai? ;) agrr nhn tou next chap mein ptaa chal jaey gaa...

aur haaan.. agrr mjhe iss story pe Reviews zyaada mle tou I will try to regularly update it wrnaaa phrr dair se update ho gi.. soo please Review..!

Next Update on 30 Reviews.. ;) wrnaaa phrr next Friday..

Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone..! WOW..! 300 REVIEWS.. it feels great.. :D THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH.. ;)

this is the surprise I was talking about Keer... ;) love you lotss yaar... :* ;) aur haan Anju Best of Luck wd ur mission dear.. ;) aur Bonsai.. bekaar baatein nhn sochaa kro yaar... just think the happy n sweet thoughts... ;) :D

ignore the mistakes please.. :) so now without more bkwaas enjoy the story.. ;) aur haan ek baat aur last chap k AbhiRika scene mein thoraa change krr rhi hun.. hope u all dont mind.. ;) enjoy..! ;)

Now on with the story... n Please Review whether negative or positive... ;)

**CHAPTER 11**

Abhijeet lightly touched her curls that were present over her face n kissed her cheeks.. Tarika blushed n turned her head away.. Abhijeet smiled at her antics n was about to attack her lips when a shout separated them...

**O-O-O-O**

they separated suddenly and quickly got up from bed when they heard someone knocking the door n after that a voice said.. 'Kaira.. jldi bahr aao.. Daya bhai bulaa rhe hain.. bulbul... nkal bhi aao abb jldi yaar...'

Kaira in fear looked towards Rajat who was a little afraid but not showing it.. 'Rajat ji.. abb hum kea krein? Purvi ko agrr ptaa chal gaya k aap hain hmaare room mein tou ptaa nhn kea hoga... abb mein kea krun?' she was very confused n afraid...

Rajat saw her so much worried n chuckled lightly as she was so much worried for nothing.. he just sighed n went forward to open the door when Kaira held his hand.. 'nhn Rajat ji.. aap nhn kholein drwaaza... aap aisa krein kahien chhup jaen..'

'Kaira kea pagal pana hai? itni dair hogayi.. kholo naa drwaaza.. wrnaa mein Daya bhai ko bula lungi..' Purvi's angry voice came from the other side of the door...

'Rajat ji.. abb kea krein?' Kaira asked in a teary voice..

'sbb se pehle tou tum apne aansu saaf kro..' Kaira did so.. 'abb jo mein krr rha hun mjhe krne do..' saying this he went towards the door... 'lekn Rajat ji...'

Before she could finish the sentence, Rajat opened the door n Purvi was shocked or maybe shocked is a small word of what she is feeling.. she was unable to say anything... she quickly went towards Kaira who was standing with closed eyes, white face n shivering body.. Purvi went to her n hugged her... Kaira started crying which Purvi misunderstood n stared at Rajat n after sometime started speaking in a low yet deadly voice.. 'tum.. tmhaari himmat kaise hui bulbul k kamre mein aane ki..? Woh bhi iss k bhaiyon k hote huey? kal kea bchaa lea tm ne Kaira ko apni property smjhne lge isse... apne aap ko hero smjhne lge... abhi agrr btaa dea na mein ne Sachin, Abhi bhai yaa Daya bhai ko.. tm apne aap ko pehchaan bhi nhn paaoge sheeshe mein...'

Purvi stopped for a moment totake a breath when Rajat took it as an oppprtunity.. 'dkhein aap ghalat smjh rhein hain.. aap jaisa soch rhi hain waisaa kuch nhn hai.. mein bht shareef larka hun...'

Purvi laughed sarcastically.. 'shareef aur larkaa..? Yeh do words iss jumle mein ek saath nhn aa skte.. aur dkh lea mein ne k tm ktne shareef ho... ek tou ek larki k kamre mein ghusse tu aur ooper se door bhi lock.. bht sharafat dkhayi tum ne...' she said in a taunting tone..

Till now Rajat was also fuming in anger n was somehow trying to control it.. Kaira also stopped crying n looked at Rajat who was looking at her with rage in his eyes.. she knew what that meant.. so she thought it was better to stop Purvi now or World War 3 could begin any moment..

So to divert Purvi's mind she said in a fake sweet n innocent tone with a tinge of naughtiness in it... 'Bhabhi...' Purvi saw her looking at her with puppy eyes n said 'Bolo...' trying to maintain her angriness as she knew she will melt by her cuteness..

'Hmein bhook lgi hai..' she said cutely fluterring her eyes which made Purvi laugh.. Kaira sighed in contentment n signaled something to Rajat which was not ignored by Purvi but she decided to let it go for the time being n after giving a heated glare to Rajat, Purvi held Kaira's hand n left the room whereas Kaira gave an apologetic look to the angry young man..

'Kaira.. yeh tum ne axhaa nhn kea.. woh tmhaare saamne mjhe baatein suna rhi thi aur tm chup chaap dkhtein rhein.. theek hai abb mein bhi baat nhn krungaa tum se..'

**O-O-O-O**

Daya opened the door n he n Fara were glad n surprised to see A.F standing there..

'Papa/Uncle..!' They both shrieked with joy n hugged the man who was a little aged.. by the look on A.F's face anyone could tell that he was shocked...

Everyone came running to the main gate hearing the scream n some people were glad while others were confused to see him... they separated from the hug with a little watery eyes.. AbhiRika, Sachin n Kaira also came forward n they along with Daya n Fara bended in front of him.. he put his hand on their heads one by one giving them good wishes..

'Aaj tou bht naye naye chehre dkhne ko mil rhey hain yahan prr..' A.F said while looking at the faces which were new for him..

'Yeh hmaare uni k friends hain Papa.. yeh Rajat hai, Sachin ka new class mate aur team member..' Rajat also took greetings from him.. 'yeh Purvi hai... hmaare Sachin ki jaan..' Abhijeet said naughtily while SachVi blushed badly at his comment in front of everyone n everyone laughed.. they both took his blessings n he blessed them.. 'Khush rho...'

'Yeh Shreya hai Uncle.. Purvi ki friend cum sister..' Fara concluded the intros with Shreya bending to take his blessings...

A.F turned to Fara n said.. 'aur tum kon ho?'

'Kea uncle.. abb ki baar itnaa bhi late nhn aayi mein k aap mjhe bhool jaen..' Fara said a little embarrassed..

'Haan Papa.. abb itnaa bhi late nhn aayi yeh bss...' Daya was cut of by A.F.. 'aap tou kuch bolein hi mtt... tm bhi ksi se km nhn ho.. tm khud ktne mahinon k baad aaye ho.. aur ktne din baad chale jaaoge?'

Daya felt really embarressed when Abhijeet said.. 'arey nhn Papa.. yeh tou abb yahein rhe gaa..'

'Haan Uncle.. iss ka reason of life jo yahan hai..' Fara said looking naughtily at Shreya which no one noticed...

'Kahan yaar... tm tou chali jaogi yahan se.. iss ka "reason of life" saath le krr..' Tarika said teasingly.. Fara's full attention was on Shreya n she could see her face getting dark with Tarika's comment.. n to make her doubts clear she said still looking at Shreya.. 'haan tou mein aur Daya yahein reh jaaen gein naa hmesha na liye..'

This comment of Fara made Shreya unable to control her tears so she went inside to hide her tears which were noticed only by Fara... 'axhaa tou abb mere Darling ko usski jaan mil gayi.. bss unko milana baqi hai.. bss abb kal Nik aa jaey tou kuch plan krte hain...' she was sooo lost in her thoughts that she didnt noticed when A.M called everyone for lunch inside.. Daya shook her a little n she came back to the reality..

'Sbb kahan gaey?' Fara said a little surprised to see no one there..

'Woh sbb andrr chale gaey jbb aap Nik k khyaalon nein khoyi hui thein..' Daya said naughtily...

'Abb aisa bhi nhn hai.. mere paas faltu sochon kaa tym nhn hai...'

'Theek hai phr mein Nik ko btaa dungaa k tum uss ko faltu keh rhein thein...' saying this Daya was about to move inside when Fara held hus hand n shouted.. 'jhoote mein ne yeh kbb kaha? Tmhein naa hmesha se Nik se mslaa rha hai.. jealous kahein k...'

'Oooh hello.. mein tmhaare uss Nik se kyun jealous houn gaa.? Tmhaara dma...' Daya was interrupted with a voice from behind them...

'Yeh Nik kon hai?'

Their eyes widened in fear as if they had been caught taking chocolates from the fridge that were not meant for them.. they slowly turned around with their heads down not wanting to look into the eyes of the person...

'Aise mun neeche krr k kyun khare ho? Kuch poochha hai mein ne..' the tone was really tough...

'Woh kea hai naa Boss...' Daya started to say but was cut by Abhijeet... 'mein ne tjh se nhn poochha Daya... Fara ko bolne de..'

'Haan tou pehle bolnaa tha na.. faltu mein meri zbaan khulwaayi tmne..' Daya said in a disappointing tone..

'Daya yeh nautanki band krr.. aur Fara... btaa rhi ho yaa...' Abhjeet left the sentence in between in a threatening tone...

'Woh Abhi kea hai naa k.. woh Nik naa... woh...' Fara stammered under the intense gaze of Abhijeet...

'Tum woh woh krnaa band kro aur btaao mjhe...'

Fara was about to say something when their conversation was disturbed by a voice... 'Abhi.. tmhein Fara aur Daya ko bulaane ko bheja thaa... na k unn k saath gapein maarne ko.. abb chalo andrr foran..' A.M said in anger..

'Arey maa.. aap kyun aaen? Ksi aur ko bhej detein...'

'Haan taa k uss ko bulane k liye phrr ksi aur ko bhejnaa partaa... aur phrr tm sbb ko bulaane k liye bhi mjhe hi aana hotaa... iss liye abhi hi aa gayi...' A.M explained whereas the trio went red with embarressment..

**O-O-O-O**

everyone was having lunch quiet peacefully which was weird... Daya, Abhi, Tarika n Fara were continuously signalling something to each other through eyes which was caught by a person...

'yeh kea ishaare krr rhe ho tum chaaron ek doosre ko? sukoon se khaana khaao...'

'Maa hum khaana hi tou kha rhe hain.. aur woh bhi sukoon se...' Daya said innocently winking at Fara n Shreya noticed it n her eating speed got more slow which was noticed by Fara...

'haan dekh rhi hun ktne sukoon se ek doosre ko ghoor ghoor k khaana khaa rhe ho..' A.M said sarcastically..

the four of them become embarrassed whereas the others suppressed their laughter..

'Uncle...' Tarika n Fara suddenly said with sweetness in their voice...

'haan beta bolo..' A.F said in a kind tone..

'woh Uncle hum chahte hain k..' Tarika stopped n looked towards fara who understood...

'humchahtehainkhumManalighoomnejaenauraapaurAuntybhihmaaresaathchaleinitnednonbaadsbbaiseekksaathjaengeintoubhtaxhaalgegaa...' Fara said in a breath with closed eyes...

everyone was looking at her as if she has gotten three heads.. listening to no reply, she opened her eyes to find that everyone has stopped eating n were looking at her...

'aap sbb aise kyun dekh rhe hain mjhe?' she said a little nervously.. 'kuch ghalat keh dea kea mein ne?'

Daya was the first one to come out of shock.. 'hum soch rhey hain k tum ne kon se language mein baat ki hai?'

Abhi following him.. 'aur yeh ksi country ki language tou nhn lgti...'

Tarika continued.. 'iss ka mtlbb hmaare khyaal sahi thaa...'

'kea khyaal?' Fara became shocked...

'tum waqai alien hi ho...' the TRIO said n started laughing hysterically seeing Fara's expressions...

'tum teenon naa... dfaa hi ho jaao...' Fara said in anger... 'mein nhn baat krr rhi abb Uncle se.. tm log khud hi naat kro..'

their laughter got a break listening to her threatening tone...

'arey Fara betaa.. inn ko dhamki baad mein denaa pehle apni language mein jo kaha tum ne uss ka mtlbb tou btaao...' A.F said in a teasing tone..

'kea uncle.. aap bhi inn k saath mil gaye?' Fara said making a sad face..

'arey nhn nhn.. hum tou apni beti k saath hi hain.. abb btaao kea kaha tha tum ne?'

'mein ne kaha k hum chahte hain k hum Manali ghoomne jaen aur aap aur Aunty bhi hmaare saath chalein itne dnon baad sbb aise ekk saath jaen gein tou bht axhaa lgegaa..'

'dekho betaa aap log jaana chaho tou chale jao but aap ki Aunty aur mjhe Goa jaana hai.. mere ekk friend ki beti ki shaadi hai.. tou hum bss sham mein nklein gein.. aap log jaao.. enjoy krna... theek hai..'

Fara nodded her heasd sweetly n hugged him while saying.. 'thank you sooo much uncle.. aap sach mein bht axhe hain..'

A.F laughed n patted her back.. 'haan agrr abhi permission nhn deta tou buraa ho jaata.. hai naa?'

Fara separated a little from him n nodded cutely saying.. 'haan shyd..' n everyone laughed..

Luch got finished n the girls helped A.M clear the dining table, wash the dishes n make tea or coffee for everyone.. by the evening, A.M n A.F went towards the airport with Daya, Rajat n Fara accompanying them unknown of the danger creeping on them...

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soooooooo how as it guys? i know k axhaa nhn thaa.. but phrr bhi review zroor krna..

aur haan I know k aap sbb couple moments dekhnaa chahte ho but as yeh ek friendship story bhi hai so romance aur friendship mix hogaa... ;)

aur haan.. once again THANK YOU All for ur lovely reviews.. ;)

same deal this time.. ;) more Reviews.. faster updates... ;) :D

will update TDZ on Thursday if got enough reviews to satisfy me.. ;)

Till Then..

Take Care... :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone.. i m sooooo sorry.. i know mein ne kaha tha k mein kal update krungi.. but kal hmaare haan bht buraa power supply kaa mslaa ho gaya tha.. Thankfully aaj sahi hogaya.. aur mein yeh update krr rhi hun.. :)

Thank you everyone for waiting this much for this story.. u guys are just awesome..! aap sbb k liye ekk LONG chap.. ;)

iss chap mein ekk new entry ho rhi hai n i hope aap ko psnd aaey.. ;) ignore the mistakes n enjoy..!

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

**PĔHŁĮ BÂÃŔ**

**Chapter 12**

'Abhijeet.. Daya kaa phone lgaa?' Tarika asked very tensed..

Abhijeet nodded in no.. 'nhn Tarika.. naa Daya kaa phone lgg rha hai aur naa hi Fara ka.. aur Rajat kaa number tou hmaare paas hai hi nhn...'

'Rajat ji kaa number bhi bnd aa rha hai..' Kaira said suddenly in a slow voice.. she was glad that no one heard her.. but she didnt knew that a person heard her..

'Abhijeet bhai.. mslaa kea hua hai?' Sachin asked as he was sleeping when the trio left..

'hona kea hai.. Manali kaa tou weather hi unpredictable hai.. jbb woh log gaye tbb tou blkul theek tha.. aur abb news mein aaya hai k airport road block hua hai.. snowstorm ki wjah se.. aur signals mein bhi mslaa aa rha hai.. unn donon mein se ksi kaa bhi mobile nhn lgg rhaa..' Abhijeet told Sachin the critical situation...

Sachin nodded.. now getting the seriousness of the situation.. he turned towards the news channel and got excited after seeing it for a few moments..

'Abhi bhai dekhein..' he said pointing towards the TV.. everyone moved their gaze towards the television and were glad to know that the snowstorm has stopped and it didnt cause much damage except for disrupting the signals..

They all sighed with relief..

'Abhi bhai agrr yeh snowstorm khtm ho gaya hai tou abb tkk Daya bhai aur Rajat ji kyun nhn aaey?' Kaira asked in a worried tone..

Purvi looked at her keenly but she wasnt aware of that scrutining glance..

'Ho skta hai unn ki gari kahein phans gayi ho..' Sachin said in a thoughtful tone...

"Agrr aisa hai tou Sachin.. hum chalte hain unn ko dhoondne...' Abhijeet said while getting up from the sofa present in the lounge...

'Bhai mein b chalun?' Kaira asked in an eager voice...

'Tm nhn jao gi Kaira..' Sachin said in a strict tome..

'Lekn bhai...'

'Bulbul tu jaana kyun chahti hai?' Purvi asked in a meaningful tone..

'Mjhe Ra... Daya bhai ki fikr ho rhi hai...' no one seemed to notice her fumbling on words except Purvi... whose doubt deepened...

'Nhn Kaira.. Sachin theek keh rha hai.. tm nhn jaogi.. ghr mein rho... hum jldi aa jaen gein..'

Saying this Abhineet went out with Sachin after both of them kissed goodbye to their respective girlfriends...

Through this whole ordeal.. no one noticed the unusual silence of Shreya... she was sitting at the far end of the room on a corner sofa.. deep in thought...

She was thibking about the stranger whom she met yesterday at the bar.. and today at the house.. she didnt knew why.. but she was oddly attracted to him.. for some unknown reason... feelings she had never felt before burned her heart every time she saw him with Fara... she knew that they had been together since childhood and nothing or no one could separate them but her heart didnt seem to listen to all this.. she was quickly becoming helpless before her heart..

**O-O-O-O**

After his brothers left, she went out to get some fresh air as she felt suffocated inside... she was upset that Rajat was missing but even more sad at the thought that he was angry with her... they shared a rocky relationship.. full of ups and downs.. ever since they met.. three years ago.. he would get ticked off at any little thing... she was continuously trying to understand him but couldn't fully understand his mood swings... whenever she thought she knew him... something happened that showed her a new and different side of Rajat.. she was tensed n it was clearly shown on her face..

When she was standing in the garden totally oblivious to the world, a young and dashing boy came inside the house who was carrying two big bags n was shivering due to the cold.. he saw a beautiful n innocent standing by the flower bed looking very sad.. he straightened his posture to look presentable n went towards to meet her..

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone clearing their throat beside her.. she gave a smaall scream as she was startled by the sudden appearance of the boy.. the boy quickly clamped his hand on her mouth.. not wanting her to alert everyone inside the house..

'cheekh kyun rhi ho? khaa thori naa jaunga mein tmhein..' he hissed..

her eyes started to glisten with tears n he quickly pulled away his hand from, over her mouth...

'kea hua? abb itni zor se bhi nhn pakra tha mein ne tmhein...' he said jokingly.. 'waise aap yahan kea krr rhi hain?'

she didnt said anything.. just moved away from him a little when he grabbed her hand..

'kahan jaa rhien hain aap? mere swaal kaa jawaab tou dea hi nhn aap ne?'

'kon sa swaal?' she asked in a bored tone..

'yehi k aap paristaan chhor k yahan dharti pe kea krr rhein hain?' he said in a naughty tone..

she looked at her with confused eyes n then her eyes widened first with relief n then with fear.. he didnt noticed her as he continued to ramble about how beautiful she is.. she tried to snatch her hand away from his grip but he tightened it..

He felt someone pat his shoulder from behind.. he shrugged that hand and continued his memorised speech he gave to every beautiful girl he met.. he again felt a pat on his shoulder n this time he irritatingly turned around and his jaw dropped and eyes widened in fear when he saw Daya standing there with Abhijeet and Fara and a person he didnt knew..

he opened and closed his mouths a few time n no voice came.. everyone was surpressing thier laughter after seeing the situation.. Daya moved forward towards him n said in a teasing tone.. 'bhai saab aap yahan kea krr rhe hain?' then he looked beside him.. 'woh bhi meri behn k saath..'

'Aa... aap ki bb.. behn hai?'

'Haan Daya aur Abhijeet ki behn hai...' Fara said in a teasing and angry voice...

Till now he had gathered his thoughts n said... 'axhaaa.. tou Daya ki behn meri behn hui naa...'

Saying this he turned to hug Kaira but was stopped in betwren when Rajat takes his hand instead n shakes it..

'Hello... aap ne tou apna intro krwaya nhn...' Rajat asked him...

'Arey Rajat iss k intro mein yehi kehna kaafi hai k yeh Mumbai k sbb se bare flirt hain...' Abhijeet said naughtily...

'Abb aisa tou kuch nhn hai Abhijeet bhai...' he said a little ashamed..

'Aisa hi hai Nik... Abhi blkul theek keh rha hai...' a voice said from behind n Nikhil quickly said..

'Haan haan Taru.. tu tou apne Abhi ki hi side le gi.. hmaari side lene wala tou hm se baat krna tou door hmaari trf dkh b nhn rhaa...' he said in a fake sad tone...

Duo n Tarika laughed and others looked at them with questioning eyes...

'Fara tm lelo naa iss bechaare ki side..' Abhijeet said teasingly...

'Mein kyun lun iss ki side... iss se kahein pehle axhe se flirt tou krr le..' Fara said angrily n everyone laughed again... making Fara's blood boil some more..

She stamped her foot on the ground n went inside, making others, who didnt knew her, worried...

'Bhai aap ko aisa nhn kehna chahiye thaa... Fara di ko ktna bura lgaa hoga..' Kaira said in a worried tone..

'Kaira.. tmhaari di ko bura nhn lgaa... bss Nikhil ki shaamat aayi hai..' Daya said winking at Nikhil n showing him thumbs up..

'Kea mtlbb bhai?' Kaira asked in a confused tone.. 'kaisi shaamat?'

'Yeh tou tmhein Nikhil hi zyaada axhi trhaan btaa sktaa hai..' Abhijeet said in a naughty tone...

'Haan haan Abhi bhai jaa rha hin uss ko mnaane... aap yeh btaaen k yeh baaqi sbb kon hain?'

He asked pointing towards SachVi, Shreya n Rajat..

'Arey haan yeh tou mein bhool hi gaya... yeh Sachin hai... Kaira kaa bhai..'

'Iss ka mtlbb Kaira waqai out of reach hai..' he sighed in a fake sad tone n laughed when he received a light slap on his head from Tarika.. Nikhil ignored it n shook hands with Sachin..

'Aur who is this beautiful lady?' Nikhil asked in a sweet tone..

Everyone suppressed their laughter n Tarika said.. 'yeh Purvi hai... meri dost aur...'

'Aur kea? Yeh mtt kehna k yeh b ksi ki behn hai...'

Everyone laughed as Tarika said.. 'nhn nhn... yeh ksi ki behn nhn hai... blke...' she paused for a dramatic effect...

'Blke kea?' Nikhil asked in an impatient tone...

'blke Purvi Sachin ki girl friend hai..' Abhijeet said n laughed out loudly when he saw Nikhul visibly pale...

'Sorry bro.. mjhe nhn ptaa tha k yeh tmhaari girl friend hai...' then he said in a low tone but loud enough for everyone to hear.. 'agrr pta hota tou tmhaare samne flirt nhn krtaa...'

Everyone laughed once again n he asked to Shreya directly...

'Ma'am aap abhi btaa dein k yahan aap ka koi bhai yaa bou friend hai kea? Kyun k mjhe apni haddiyan bht pyaari hain... abhi nhn turwaani..'

Shreya smiled lightly n looked for a second at Daya n then looked at Nikhil n said.. 'nhn.. mera koi bhai yaa boy friend yahan nhn hai..' she said emphasizing on the word 'yahan', making Daya, Tarika n Purvi look at her in shock.. she ignored their stares for thee time being..

'yahan nhn hai iss ka mtlbb hai zroor..' Nikhil said in a sad tone n then turned towards Rajat..

'aap?'

before Rajat could say anything, Sachin said.. 'yeh Rajat hai.. mera dost.. Manali mein naya aaya hai..'

'yeh tou bht axhi baat hai..' Nikhil said while shaking hands with him.. 'mein bhi yahan pehli dfaa hi aaya hun..' he winked...

'Nik yeh pehli aur aakhri dfaa hi hogaa agrr tum ne Fara ko manaya nhn..' Daya threatened him..

'axha hua yaad dila dea.. mein chala uss k paas..' saying this Nikhil went inside..

**O-O-O-O**

She was sitting on the bed of her room.. reading a book.. knowing that he will come after he has been introduced to everyone.. her guess was correct when she heard the door opening.. she pretended that she didnt knew that and kept reading the book..

'aaj ptaa nhn logon ko kea ho gaya hai? jbb door tha tou roz din mein 10 baar call aati thi.. (imitating her voice) kahan ho? khaana time pe khaya? neend poori li? aur abb? abb koi qadr hi nhn hai hmaari..' he said sadly n laid down on the bed beside her..

she kept ignoring him which irritated him a lot n he snatched the book from her hand n tossed it aside... n put his head on her lap..

'yeh kea kya Nik? mein parh rhi thi naa..'

'mein tmhaare paas hun aur tum parh rhi ho? very bad..!'

'aur jbb tm ne aate hi flirt shuru krr dea.. aur woh bhi Daya ki behn se.. ktna pareshan ho gayi thi woh..'

'haan pareshan kyun nhn hoti... larki jo hai.. tmhaari trhan ki nhn...'

his sentence was cut when Fara glared..

'mera mtlbb hai yaar woh akele khari thi.. pareshan si.. mein ne socha kuch madat krr di jaey.. tum tou janti ho naa mjhe.. abb mjhe kea ptaa tha k woh Daya sir ki behn hogi..'

'mjhe kea ptaa woh Daya sir ki behn hogi..' she imitated him.. she was about to say something else when Nikhil kissed her.. she also forgot everything and melted in that kiss..

**O-O-O-O**

She was walking idly towards the room which was given to her... she was thinking about what she saw.. she couldnt believe that Kaira could be interested in someone.. she reached the room n as soon as she entered someone held her from the waist n kissed her.. she didnt respond... he broke the kiss and looked at her pretty worried face..

'kea hua jaan.. kss soch mein doobi ho?' he said n kissed the corner of her lips.

'Sachin.. woh Kaira?'

'kea hua ussko? theek hi hai naa woh..' Sachin said tiredly..

'Sachin.. aaj woh woh kuch zyaada pareshan thi..'

'arey pagal woh apne bhai k liye pareshan thi.. snowstorm mein jo phans gaye thay.. iss mein itni ajeeb baat kea hai?'

'nhn Sachu.. woh sirf apne bhai k liye nhn ksi aur k liye bhi pareshan ho rhi thi..'

Sachin raised an eyebroe in question.. 'kea mtlbb?'

'uss naye larke Rajat k liye..'

'dekho Purvi.. sbb ko ptaa hai k Rajat ne kal raat Kaira ki izzat bachayi hai.. tou yaar its obvio k woh woh uss k liye pareshan hogi..'

'lekn Sachin..'

'bss kro Purvi..' he said irritatingly.. then murmered.. 'saara mood khraab krr dea..'

Purvi felt bad for her behavior.. he was about to go out from the room when she held his hand and kissed him tightly.. he smiled under the kiss n returned the kiss with equal passion..

**O-O-O-O**

he was sitting in his room in front of the heater.. he was feeling really cold after spending most of the evening outside in the snowstorm.. there was a knock at the door..

'come in..'

he looked at who was it n smiled brightly when he saw Shreya, standing with two cups of coffee in her hand..

'mein apne liye coffee bna rhi thi tou mjhe lgaa aap ko bhi chahiye hogi..'

'thank you so much Shreya..' he said while taking the cup from her hand.. their fingers met but both of them ignored the sensation..

she was about to go out with her cup of coffee when he intiocnlty held her hand.. she looked at him shokced when he said..

'please.. yahein mere saath beth k coffee pee lo.. mjhe akele peene ki aadat nhn hai..'

she smiled lightly n sat in front of him.. Daya sighed with relief..

they quietly drank their respective coffees.. Shreya looks around the room and was impressed with his taste.. the room was decorated simply with the combination of navy blue and black.. she was brought out of her thoughts when Daya said..

'axhi bnai hai coffee..' she smiled.. then he added.. 'lekn mjh se zyaada axhi nhn..'

Shreya got angry.. 'jee nhn.. mjh se zyaada axhi coffee koi bnaa hi nhn sktaa..'

'chalo tum kehti ho tou maan leta hun..' Daya said naughtily..

Shreya smiled n said.. 'aap ka kamra bht axha hai..'

'thank you.. woh kea hai naa jbb mein pehli dfaa iss room mein aaya tha tbb hi mjhe yeh room psnd aa gaya tha.. kyun k uss khirki se garden dkhtaa hai.. aur mjhe nature bht psnd hai..' Daya said pointing towards a window..

Shreya went there n was mesmerised by the beauty of the garden..

'its really beautiful Daya..' she said softly..

Daya, who was standing just behind her, leaned towards her till his mouth reached her ear n said.. 'lekn tum se zyaada nhn..'

Shreya blushed n turned around quickly and their lips met unexpectedly.. bith of them were looking at each other wide eyes..

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soooo how was it? i know zyaada axha nhn hai.. but next mein improve krungi... ;)

waise Nik ki entry kaisi lagi sbb ko? credit goes to **katiiy**... ;) ussi ne Nik ki entry plan ki thi.. ;) :* lov yaa yaar..

aur haan! please vote at the POLL on my profile..! it's really important.. ;)

Please Review..!

u know the deal.. ;)

More Reviews.. Fast Updates.. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone..! I know I m late but kea krun..! I've been really busy.. :/ but right now I m really happy.. :D :D Pakistan won the 4th ODI against Sri Lanka n won the series..! jss kaa mtlbb hum ne Champions Trophy k liye qualify krr lea hai.. :D ;) mein bht bht bht zyaaaaada khush hun.. :D

waise aap sbb k liye bhi mere paas ekk gud news aur ekk bad news hai..! tou pehle gud news.! mere paas 2 bht hi axhe aur long story DaReya plots hain.. ;) :) but the bad news is k ekk tou mein ekk waqt mein ksi ekk plot pe kaam krungi.. aur doosri yeh k agrr mein ne woh story start ki tou update thori dair se aaen gein.. kyun k mere paas pehle se hi kuch incomplete stories hain.. :/ iss liye I need ur advice k mein kea krun.. :)

meri bkwaas bht ho gayi.. iss liye abb bss..! ignore the mistakes n enjoy..! ;)

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

**PĔHŁĮ BÂÃŔ**

**Chapter 13**

he was as expected was sitting in the silence of the library.. she could never understand why he likes the boring room so much.. it was sort of her duty to disturb him in the library while he was reading.. she loved disturbing him.. thats why she quietly went inside the library n hugged him from behind while he was sitting.. Abhijeet smiled lightly as he knew that only one person could do this.. he kept his book down n shifted her on his lap..

they share a short but sweet kiss.. Tarika keeps her forehead on his n they silently feels each other's breath.. Abhijeet broke the comfortable silence.. 'kea hua? aaj kuch zyaada hi pyaar aa rhaa hai aap ko hum pe..' his tone was teasing..

Tarika smiled n said.. 'nhn aisaa nhn hai..' she was disturbed when Abhijeet shouted..

'kea mtlbb aisaa nhn hai? tm mjh se pyaar nhn krtein kea?' he said in fake sadness..

'aisaa nhn hai Abhi..' Tarika slapped her forehead at his drama.. 'mjhe tmse ekk serious baat krni hai..'

'haan tou kronaa..' Abhijeet shrugged his shoulders..

'lekn tm pehle serious tou ho..'

'yaar aur kaise hote hain serious.. mein blkul serious hun.. tm bolo..' Abhijeet said while becoming serious..

Tarika looked at him n said.. 'mjhse maa ne ekk baat kahi thi..' but she was again disturbed..

'haan tou iss mein konsi bari baat hai? maa tmse baat krr sktien hain..' Abhijeet was confused..

'tm poori baat tou sunn liya kro..' Tarika said in an angry tone..

'axhaa bhaee.. tm baat poori krlo..'

'maa ne kaha hai k Kaira k liye koi axhaa saa rishtaa dekhnaa hai..'

'itni jldi? itni jldi kea hai? abhi tou woh parh rhi hai..' Abhijeet was surprised n confused..

'haan lekn larkiyon ki shadi jldi hi krwaani chahiye.. axhaa hota hai.. waise meri nazr mein hai ekk larka Kaira k liye.. donon ki jodi bht axhi lgegi.. aur sbb se axhi baat yeh hai k woh apni Kaira ko psnd bhi krtaa hai..' Tarika said excitedly..

'aisaa kon saa larka hai?' Abhijeet said in anger.. 'aur yeh tm mjhe abb btaa rhi ho?'

'ghusse mein aane ki zroort nhn hai.. Vaibhav ki baat krr rhi hun mein..'

'Vaibhav? Vaibhav Singh?' Abhijeet was surprised..

'haan.. abb bolo.. abb bhi aitraaz hai iss rishte pe?' Tarika asked..

'nhn.. Vaibhav axhaa larkaa hai.. aur Kaira janti bhi hai uss ko.. lekn abhi iss topic pe Kaira se baat krne ki zroort nhn hai.. jbb tkk uss ki parhai poori nhn ho jaati..'

'haan janti hun mein yeh baat..' Tarika said with a smile..

'axhaa agrr yeh baat janti ho tou koi nayi baat krein?' Abhijeet suddenly asked romantically..

'axhaa.. aur nayi baat kea hai?'

'yehi k mein tmse ktnaa pyaar krtaa hun..' Abhijeet said with a wink..

'yeh baat waise tou puraani hai.. lekn jtni baar suni jaey axhaa hi lgtaa hai..' Tarika laughed..

They were so lost in their own little world that they didnt knew that someone had heard their talk n was now very angry n hurt..

**O-O-O-O**

she couldnt control her tears.. she didnt knew what to do.. she couldnt ask anyone for advice as it would completely ruin the secrecy of their relationship.. but she was really worried, hurt n afraid.. she knew that he had a really bad temper n would not listen to her till his anger melts.. so she could do nothing other that to cry on her misery..

the door of her room was opened with a loud bang.. she shot up quickly n was surprised n happy to see him there.. but the anger in his eyes wanted her to hide from his gaze.. he came in n closed the door behind him with a loud bang.. not caring if anyone hears it..

he stopped suddenly in his tracks after seeing her face.. it was red n wet with all the tears.. her eyes were swollen proving that she had been crying for a long time now.. his anger lessened after seeing her.. he felt really bad.. but after remembering why he was hear.. his anger increases..

'ro kyun rhi ho? abhi mara nhn hun mein.. jss din marr jaun tbb rone kaa shoq poora krr lenaa..' he said in anger without thinking..

Kaira.. who at this point was standing right front of him.. suddenly puts her hand on his mouth.. he looks at her with a little shock in his eyes.. Kaira suddenly n unexpectedly hugs him, n cries in his chest..

'kbhi tou soch smjh k bola krein aap..'

Rajat was shocked at her antics as she had never done anything like this before.. he was about to wrap his arms around her when he suddenly remembers why he was there.. he ruthlessly holds her from her arms n separates himself from her..

'yeh dikhaawe ki mohabbat bnd kro..' he said in anger..

Kaira was shocked n confused.. 'yyy.. yeh aap kk.. kea keh rhey hh.. hain?' she couldnt understand why he was saying this..

'tm Vaibhav ko kaise janti ho?' he asked strictly in a astern voice..

'haan woh class fellow hai mer..' her sentence was cut in between when he went out of the room after punching the wall in anger n frustration..

she was really confused n couldnt understand what had happened.. she sat helplessly on the bed n cried herself to sleep..

**O-O-O-O**

Next day.. the sun was shining brightly which was rare for the people of Manali.. so they were enjoying it to its fullest.. everyone were sitting in the living room after breakfast chatting idly when Fara suddenly said to Daya..

'yaar Daya.. hum 'pehli baar tmse milne ki khaatr itni door aayi hun.. aur tm hmein ghumaane bhi nhn le jaa rhey..' she said in a fake sad tone..

'haan.. Fara blkul theek keh rhi hai.. hmein kahein jaane kaa plan krnaa chahiye.. sbb hain yahan pe..' Nikhil quickly agreed with Fara..

'haan bhaee.. tmhein tou Fara ki koi baat kbhi ghalat lgti hi nhn hai..' Daya teased Nikhil who just laughed..

'haan.. waise baat tou Fara ki theek hai..' Tarika also supported Fara.. 'hum Vaibhav ko bhi bula skte hain..' saying this she turned towards Abhijeet who nodded.. n Rajat glared at Kaira.. which no one except Purvi noticed..

'yeh axhi baat hai..' Purvi said happily.. 'Kaira ko company dene waala bhi koi ho jaey gaa..' while saying this she kept her eyes on both Kaira n Rajat.. while the former one paled at her words the latter just closed her fists tightly n glared at Kaira..

'arey nhn nhn.. Purvi.. iss ki koi zroort nhn hai..' Kaira said quickly.. feeling Rajat's angry gaze upon her.. 'mein nhn jaungi.. aap log bnaa lo plan.. mjhe apne seminar ki tyaari krni hai..'

'arey aise kaise nhn jaogi.. blke jaana tou tmhaare liye axha hoga.. tm Vaibhav se bhi iss seminar k baare mein dscuss krr skti ho..' Tarika said quickly.. 'tmhaari wjah se hi tou hum Vaibhav ko bulaen gein..' then he turned towards Sachin n said.. 'tm hi smjhaao iss ko Sachin.. hmaari tou nhn maane gi yeh..'

Sachin nodded.. agreeing with Tarika.. 'sahi keh rhi Tarika.. tmhein chalnaa chahiye.. waise bhi tm zyaada trr ghr mein rehti ho.. isi bahane tmhaari outing bhi ho jaey gi..'

Kaira had nothing else to say.. she just kept quiet.. all the while feeling two eyes boring into her.. making her feel creepy..

on the other hand.. Shreya was silent.. which was unusual for her.. she was still lost in the thoughts of the previous night n what happened in his room.. after the incident.. she had quickly gotten out of the room as she didnt trust her own heart.. n she knew that if she had stayed for a bit longer.. she would have regretted it.. thats why she left the room without a single word or glance at him.. n even now she wasnt making eye contact with him or anyone else..

she would have been lost in her thoughts for a long time if not Purvi had shaken her.. 'Shreya.. kea soch rhi hai tu?'

everyone turned to look at the two friends..

'haan Shreya.. tu kbhi itnaa chup nhn rehti..' Tarika agreed with Purvi.. 'sbb theek tou hai naa?'

'haan yaar.. sbb theek hai.. bss mjhe tbyat kuch theek nhn lgg rhi hai.. iss liye mein nhn chal paungi yaar..' Shreya said n Daya's face lost its glow which was noted by Fara who smiled lightly..

'yaar yeh mtt krr Shreya..' Purvi said while making a face n signaled something to Tarika who just winked back..

'dekho Shreya.. agrr tm nhn jaogi tou koi nhn jaegaa..' Tarika said in a final tone..

'haan.. blkul theek kaha Tarika ne..' Purvi said quickly.. 'tm nhn jaogi tou hum bhi nhn jaen gein.. aur mein tou tmse baat bhi nhn krungi..'

'yaar tm donon hmesha yahi krti ho..' Shreya sighed..

'haan.. aur tmhein maanna hi partaa hai..' Purvi said in confidence..

'ptaa hai..' Shreya made a face.. 'jbb pehle meri nhn chali.. tou abb kaise chalegi..' she made a fake sad face.. everyone else just laughed at their childish antics..

'abb jbb sbb jaa hi rhey hain tou phr dair kss baat ki..' Tarika said excitedly..

'lekn sbb se pehle jaana kahan hai?' Abhijeet asked..

everyone started thinking when suddenly Daya n Shreya said together.. 'Solang Valley chalein..!'

they looked at each other n blushed which was noticed by both Fara n Abhijeet.. Fara just shook her head n Abhijeet was surprised..

'Daya..! tu gaya..! itni bari baat tu ne mjh se chhupayi..' Abhijeet thought angrily.. 'abb tu dkh mein kea krtaa hun..' his thoughts turned evil..

'theek hai phrr done hai..!' Sachin said excitedly.. 'lekn jaen gein kaise?'

'iss baat ki fikr krne ki ki zroort nhn hai..' Daya informed them.. 'meri van itni bari hai k sbb uss mein aasaani se aa jaen..'

'tou phrr theek hai.. chalte hain..' Fara said happily n everyone went towards the garage..

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N:** soooo how was it? hope u liked it.. ;) abb next chap se zyaada maza aaey gaa.. as mein ne ekk bht bara twist sochaa hua hai.. lekn uss se pehle kuch happy moments..! tou bss abb twist kaa wait krte huey bss kuch pal k maze enjoy krr lein.. ;)

aur haan.! mein ne sochaa hai k abb next chapters se hrr chap mein ksi ekk couple pe poora focus hogaa.. ;) iss liye next chap kss couple k baare mein ho.. iss k liye aap mere profile k POLL pe vote krr skte hain.. ;)

Please Review..!

n tell me k how do u like my idea? ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	14. Chapter 14 (DaReya Special)

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone..! this is DaReya special chapter..! for all the DaReya lovers out there.. ;) nothing more to say.. :) just ignore the mistakes n enjoy..! ;)

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

**PĔHŁĮ BÂÃŔ**

**Chapter 14 (DaReya Special..!)**

They reached the Solang Valley.. it was a really beautiful place with snow all around n had all kind of snow sports n adventure games like skiing, skating or even trekking n climbing.. river rafting and ropeway was also available..

Everyone excitedly got out from the van..

'WOW..! ktni sundar jgah hai yeh..' Fara chimed happily..

'haan.. blkul tmhaare jaisi..' Nikhil added with a winked n laughed as Fara blushed..

'abb tm yahan khare flirt hi krte rhoge yaa aage bhi chaloge?' Abhijeet teased them..

'Abhi mjhe tmse ekk baat krni hai..' Fara said quickly..

'haan bolo..'

'yahan nhn.. akele mein..' Fara insisted..

'axhaa..' Abhijeet said n turned toward others.. 'tm log chalo.. hum aate hain..'

Everyone nodded n went idly towards different ways.. Fara took abhijeet to a side n said..

'mjhe tmhein Daya k baare mein kuch btaana hai..' Fara said while looking at Daya who was chatting with Tarika but was also keeping an eye on Shreya who was with Purvi n Kaira..

'mjhe bhi uss k baare mein tmhein kuch btaana hai.. lekn pehle tm btaao..' Abhijeet said..

'tmhein kea baat krni hai..?' Fara asked impatiently..

'nhn pehle tm btaao..' Abhijeet said stubbornly..

'uff tm bhi naa..' Fara exclaimed then said.. 'axhaa suno.. mjhe lgtaa hai k Daya aur Shreya k beech kuch chal rha hai yaa chalne waala hai..'

'tm aisa kaise keh skti ho?' Abhijeet asked in an excited tone.. n Fara told him whatever she had observed..

'What? Shreya tm se jealous hai?' Abhijeet said n then started laughing..

'haan.. aur yeh baat Daya ko nhn ptaa..' Fara informed Abhijeet..

'haan ptaa hai mjhe.. ekk number kaa bewakoof hai woh iss maamle mein.. axhaa yeh btaao abb krna kea hai?' Abhijeet asked..

'mein ne socha hai k kyun naa hum unn donon ko akele mein thora time spend krne dein?'

aur aisaa kaise hogaa?' Abhijeet asked..

Fara smiled mischievously n said.. 'aisa hogaa.. zroor hogaa..'

**O-O-O-O**

'Daya.. tmhein kea lgtaa hai k woh donon kea baat krne gaye hain?' Tarika asked Daya..

'ptaa nhn yaar..' he said distractedly.. as he was looking at Shreya from the corner of his eyes.. she was just walking with Purvi n Kaira silently.. while they were talking to each other..

'yeh itni chup kyun hai? kahein iss ko kal ki baat kaa bura tou nhn lgaa? lekn woh tou accidentally hua tha.. accidentally hua ho yaa jaise bhi.. mjhe uss ko sorry bolnaa hi hogaa..'

he came out of his thoughts when Tarika shook him..

'haan kea hua Tarika?'

'woh donon aa rhey hain..' she informed him while pointing towards Abhijeet n Fara..

They came close to them n everyone stood in circle looking at Abhijeet n Fara questioningly..

'hum ne decide kea hai k kyun naa hum groups mein yahan ghoomein gein.. iss trhan se hrr koi apni mrzi ki rides kaa maza le skey gaa..' Abhijeet announced..

'haan yeh theek hai..' Sachin agreed.. 'mjhe skiing krni hai.. Purvi chalogi?'

'haan kyun nhn..' Purvi smiled n turned towards Kaira n Shreya.. 'tm donon chalogi skiing pe?'

'nhn... hum tou nhn jaen gein..' Kaira denied quickly..

'kyun bhaee bulbul..? aisa kyun?' Purvi asked n then added.. 'axhaaa.. tm Vaibhav k saath jaogi.. tou theek hai bhaee.. hum kabab mein haddi nhn bnein gein..' she teased all the while looking at both Rajat n Kaira..

'beta Kaira.. tjhe tou mein seedha krungi..' Purvi thought.. all the while smiling innocently..

'arey haan.. yeh Vaibhav kahan hai? uss ne kaha tha k woh hmein yahein milegaa..' Tarika said looking here n there..

'mein yahan hun Miss..' a voice said n from behind n everyone turned to look at him..

'Hey Vaibhav.. kaise ho tum?' Purvi asked..

'mein theek hun Purvi.. tum aur tmhaari dostein kaisi hain?' Vaibhav asked.. looking at Kaira from the corner of his eyes..

'tm direct Kaira k baare mein poochh skte ho..' Purvi said naughtily n everyone laughed as Vaibhav blushed..

'kea ho gaya hai Purvi.. uss k bhaiyon se pitnaa thori hai mein ne..' he said naughtily.. 'waise kea plan bnaa hai abb tkk?' he asked..

'mein aur Sachin tou skiing krne jaa rhey hain..' Purvi informed..

'mjhe aur Abhi ko trekking krni hai..' Tarika said while smiling at Abhijeet..

'mein tou Daya k saath ropeway pe jaungi..' Fara said n smiled lighhtly at the fire in Shreya's eyes.. 'Nikhil tum chaloge naa?' she asked him sweetly..

'aise bologi tou kahien bhi chalungaa jaan..' he said dramatically n everyone laughed at his drama..

'arey Shreya.. tjhe bhi tou ropeway pe jaane kaa shoq hai naa? tu bhi inn k saath hi chali jaa..' Purvi said loudly..

'arey nhn Purvi..' Shreya was about to say something else when Fara cut in between..

'chalo theek hai.. mein Nikhi, Daya aur Shreya ropeway pe jaen gein..' then she turned towards Kaira n asked..

'Kaira tm chalo gi hmaare saath?'

'nhn.. nhn.. hmein darr lgtaa hai oonchayi se..' Kaira said quickly..

'tou phrr tm river rafting pe chalo..' Vaibhav said quickly.. 'uss mein darr nhn lgegaa tmhein..'

'haan Kaira.. chali jao..' Purvi said.. 'aur waise bhi Vaibhav k hote huey tmhein ksi se drne ki zroort nhn hai..' she added in a teasing tone while winking..

'mein bhi river rafting hi krungaa..' Rajat said suddenly.. looking at Kaira.. daring her to deny..

'theek hai.. river rafting hi sahi hai..' Kaira quietly agreed..

'tou phrr theek hai.. hum chalte hain..' Fara said with a smile n winked at Abhijeet who smiled mischievously..

'theek hai.. enjoy everyone..!'

**O-O-O-O**

They were going towards the start of the ropeway when suddenly Fara said..

'yaar Daya.. mjhe lpehle skating krni hai..'

evryone stopped n Daya said.. 'chalo theek hai.. pehle hum skating krr lete hain phrr ropeway pe aa jaen gein..'

'arey nhn nhn.. meri wjah se tm log apnaa plan mtt khraab kro.. tum donon ropeway pe jaao.. mein aur Nikhil skating krr k aa jaen gein..' she said n quickly went away form there with Nikhil before Daya or Shreya had time to say anything..

Nikhil looked curiously at Fara n asked.. 'woh sbb kea tha wahan?'

'kahan?' she looked at him innocently..

'maasoom mtt bno Fara.. tm kea krr rhi ho?' he asked again..

'bss dkhte jaao..' she said with a wink.. Nikhil just sighed n nodded as he knew she wont tell him anything right now..

**O-O-O-O**

They were walking slowly in silence on the snow.. no one knew what to say.. they were both a little bit awkward after what happened last night..

'kal raat..' they both said suddenly at the same time n blushed..

'pehle tum bolo..' Daya said after composing himself..

'nhn please.. pehle aap bolein..' Shreya said quickly..

'nhn bhaee.. ladies first..' Daya said.. smiling lightly..

'axhaa..' Shreya blushed lightly n said.. 'mein keh rhi thi k kal raat jo bhi hua uss k liye I m sorry.. woh ptaa nhn kaise.. achanak se.. mjhe ptaa hi nhn chala.. I m really sorry..' she started saying quickly without pausing or taking a breath..

'arey arey Shreya..' Daya said while holding her from her shoulders.. 'itni jldi kea hai.. saans tou lo tum..'

Shreya blushed but said nothing n took a deep breath.. Daya looked at her for a moment n then left her n said..

'tmhein sorry bolne ki koi zroort nhn hai Shreya.. blke sorry tou mjhe bolnaa chahiye..'

'nhn please..' she said quickly.. 'aap ko bhi sorry bolne ki zroort nhn hai.. aur please.. yeh baat yahein khtm krr dete hain..'

'theek hai..' Daya agreed then forwarded his hands towards her.. 'Friends?'

Shreya smiled n shook hands with him.. 'yes..! friends..'

'thats good.. chalo phrr apni friendship ki shuruwaat celebrate krne k liye wahan chal k kuch khaate hain..' Daya said pointing towards a hotel which was at a distance..

'lekn iss ki kea zroort hai?' Shreya looked confused.. 'hum tou ropeway pe jaane wale thay..'

'arey yaar.. ropeway pe bhi chale jaen gein..' Daya said.. 'pehle thori pait pooja ho jaey..' he winked at her then smiled as she laughed..

'theek hai.. chalte hain..' Shreya said n they headed off to the hotel..

**O-O-O-O**

'kea khaogi tum Shreya?' Daya asked him as they sat down quiet comfortably in front of each other..

'jo aap ki mrzi..' she said with a smile..

'okay.. tou phrr sea food?' he said questioningly while looking at the menu n she nodded..

'aap kea lena psnd krein gein?' a waiter asked with a smile..

Daya told him n he noted down..

'okay sir.. aap kaa order rady hone mein sirf 10 minutes lgein gein..'

'Thank you..' Daya said n then turned his attention towards Shreya who was looking at him n turned her gaze away when he looked at her..

'waise Shreya mjhe tmhein ekk aur baat pe sorry bolnaa tha..' Daya said suddenly making Shreya surprised..

'arey? kss baat pe sorry?' she asked.. surprised n confused..

'woh uss din club mein.. faltu mein daant dea mein ne tmhein..' he said.. looking a little ashamed..

'axhaa woh..! koi baat nhn.. aap ko poori baat ptaa nhn thaa naa.. iss liye.. sorry kehne ki zroort nhn hai..'

before Daya could say anything the waiter came back with the order.. n they silently ate.. enjoying each others company.. even in silence..

**O-O-O-O**

'Shreya aankhein kholo yaar..' Daya shouted in excitement..

'nhn Daya.. mjhe darr lgg rha hai..' she said in a low n scared tone..

'Shreya.. daro mtt.. mein hun tmhaare saath..' he said in a low tone but his words had an amazing effect.. she slowly opened her eyes n looked into his.. all she could see their was honesty n a promise.. promise of never leaving her.. of being their with her forever..

They were sitting in a ropeway cabin for two.. before the flight even started Shreya was scared.. she was becoming more n more conscious of the height.. Daya tried to calm her down but of no use.. in the end she closed her eyes n Daya made her open her eyes through his promise..

Shreya just nodded silently n Daya smiled..

'chalo.. abb neeche dekho..'

Shreya fearfully looked down n was mesmerized by the sight.. the whole ground was covered with snow.. even the mountains.. making everything look like a giant crystal from up above.. she forgot everything at the moment.. her fears.. herself.. even Daya.. she was so lost in the beauty of the Solang Valley that she didnt heard her mobile ring..

she got out from her thoughts when Daya shook her.. she looked at him with questioning eyes n Daya said..

'tmhaara phone bajj rhaa hai..'

Shreya nodded n accepted the call.. Daya looked at Shreya all the while she was lost in the beauty down them n even after she was talking on her mobile.. he was surprised at his own teenage antics.. never in his whole life he never thought of someone like he was thinking nowadays for her.. he wanted to talk to her.. to know her.. to feel her.. to be able to see her every time.. he was quickly becoming addicted to her n he was helpless.. he had totally lost control over his heart.. but he was afraid to admit it out loud.. what if she doesnt feel the same way? what if she was already committed? will she and/or her parents agree to tie knot to an orphan whose past was not known? a lot of what ifs were currently in his mind.. not allowing him to take the relationship further than friendship..

he shifted his attention towards her.. who had just ended her call in anger.. he was about to ask her the reason when she suddenly hugged him n told him something in a crying tone that made him still..

she was crying in his hold.. with a believe that he will save him from the oncoming disaster in her life..

n he was thinking that whatever has happened maybe it is for the best as she deserves better..

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **sooooo how was the chapter guyss? DaReya lovers..! aap log khush ho? ;) mjhe tou seriously bht maza aaya yeh chap likhte waqt.. :) aur I know k last mein confusion hai.. lekn kea krun..! jbb tkk suspense naa dalun mjhe maza nhn aata.. ;) confusion tou abb special chapters k baad hi khtm houn gein.. iss liye wait.. ;)

Next chap kon saa couple special hogaa? iss k liye aap log vote kr skte hain.. :) I'll b waiting..!

aur haan.! Review please..! jtni jldi reviews.. utni hi jldi updates..! :)

See you guys real soon.. :)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
